


Sunset Muse

by RizRice



Series: Pictures Worth a Thousand Words [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu universe, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizRice/pseuds/RizRice
Summary: [Tadashi Kouta X Reader] As if by magic, a new presence bathes the world in a new light. An unexpected change in perspective that leads one to a route unexplored...until now.A spin-off of Splash of Color.Updates paused, I'll be back!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Pictures Worth a Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been a while! Although I haven’t been up to date with Haikyuu in a long while, I thought it would be nice to write up an alternative story between the reader and Tadashi of ‘Splash of Color’. If this is your cup of tea, strap yourselves in and come along for the ride! I’m excited to share another story with you all <3
> 
> *Note: If you want to know Tadashi’s perspective on this chapter, you can read it in the book ‘Splash of Color’! The chapter is named ‘Tadashi’. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Although I haven't been up to date with Haikyuu in a long while, I thought it would be nice to write up an alternative story between the reader and Tadashi of 'Splash of Color'. If this is your cup of tea, strap yourselves in and come along for the ride! I'm excited to share another story with you all <3
> 
> As of 10/11/2020: I transferred part of the 'Tadashi' chapter from another story (Splash of Color) to provide a background on what was happening in different perspectives without having to switch books! Some new inputs near the end for those who have read it before but not much changes!

A wave of calmness passes through you as you take in the view before you. The sun had just started to set, and the blend of yellows, oranges, and reds, painted over the sky as if it were a canvas itself. Who would've thought that before the beginning of your second year in high school, you'd find a perfect spot to see the sunset.

Your fingers leaf through the pages of your sketchbook, in a short reminiscence of your works before ending on a fresh page. As you reach your fresh page, you're filled with a spark of inspiration at the scene before you.

However, your strike of inspiration is cut short as your ears picked up on footsteps coming your way, the crunch of the grass pulling you out of your thoughts.

Lifting your gaze up from your sketchbook and turning your attention to the sound of footsteps, you notice a guy who seemed to be around your age, staring at you with a blank look on his face. 

You return the favour, staring back while trying to process why he was just standing there. A beat passed. It was starting to feel a little awkward, as the both of you were just looking at one another for a moment too long.

Wondering if you should speak up first, the guy in front of you finally breaks the ice.

"...Ah, I guess someone else found this spot pretty great too." He looked almost shy as his hand reached up behind him to rub the back of his neck, looking away from you for a moment. His eyes glanced over at the view, as a silent way to refer to the appeal of the place you were both in. He lets out a quiet sigh before looking back at you, shooting you a sheepish smile.

Wordlessly, you blink up at him before shifting in your spot as an invitation to say that he is free to join you if he wants to. "There's room for one more if you like." You pat the empty seat beside you before your eyes catch onto his art materials poking out of his back and point towards it. "You wanted to draw here too right?"

You pick up at how his eyes light up at your suggestion and the crooked grin he sends you before he made his way over to the spot you gestured to him.

He plops down next to you, and you shoot him a grin of your own as you reorganize the art materials you shifted to the side to make room for him. As you busied yourself with putting some of your materials aside, you recall that you don't know his name.

Your head turns slightly to the side, looking to see if he was all settled so you could ask. But as you noticed him setting up his sketchbook and materials, you got sidetracked and couldn't help but curiously glance over at his open sketchbook, in hopes that you could take a little peek at what his art style was and what kinds of things he drew. You knew it was nosy of you to do, so you tried to do it as discreetly as possible.

"Is there something wrong?" He picks up on it right away, turning to face you with his full attention. Thankfully, he didn't look the slightest bit put off by your action. Rather, he looked to you with eyes with equal parts confusion but also curiosity.

Your head instinctively snaps away from him, facing forward at the sunset. You couldn't help but let out a sheepish laugh, as you felt your face warm up a bit. With your face turned away from him, you take the opportunity to compose yourself before responding to him. "Oh! I was just wondering what kinds of things you find interesting."

When you don't hear him respond, you slowly turn to the side to look at him for input.

You're met with a confused look. "How would you find that in my sketchbook?"

Blanking for a moment, you look up in thought. "Well..." You trail off for a second before continuing, "my sketchbook holds stuff I find interesting like flowers I come across or a scene I don't want to forget. So I was just wondering about yours." You take a quick glance to the side to gauge his expression, noticing a slightly stunned expression. You couldn't help but laugh, succeeding in breaking his stunned silence. "Sorry, I get a little curious for my own good."

He quickly waves his hands to dismiss your apology. "That's an interesting take on it." His eyes turn slightly wistful before he glances away from you and towards the sunset as well. "I thought it was to draw things that others found beautiful..." You notice his head tilt a little towards you, giving you a small smile.

Hearing him say that made your brows scrunch instinctively in protest, making him chuckle.

"Was I off?"

You shook your head, letting out a thoughtful hum at his thoughts. "You're not off..." You pause to collect your thoughts, before glancing back at the sunset. "Take the sunset for example. I would draw how beautiful I think it is in my own eyes rather than making sure it matches the beauty other people may see." You shrug and let out a small sigh. "At the end of the day, the sunset is still beautiful."

"..."

"..."

After your little spiel, a comfortable silence drapes over the two of you, as if this moment was the time to take in the content of the conversation and the view. The silence breaks when he rustles into his bag for his pencil and then glances over to you, giving you a soft smile.

You return the smile and pick up your own pencil, ready to continue sketching before you had to head home. Something about him made you feel at peace at where you were in this moment.

Secretly, your eyes glanced to the side as you saw him sketching away with a fervour that you knew all too well. The corners of your lips twitched upwards at his excitement. You hoped that one day you'd be able to see what he made today.

_But first_ , you realized, _it would probably be a good idea if I knew his name..._

Though...seeing him so focused pushed those thoughts away for the meantime.

You had a feeling you'd see him again, sooner than later.

~~

Now it just felt like a coincidence.

Somehow, you didn't realize how right your gut feeling was until you were in your first day of class, in homeroom, and the guy you met yesterday walks right through the door.

One of the girls chatting with you in your little group stops talking when she notices the distracted look on your face. "Oh~ Is this what they call...love at first sight?" She giggles and turns around to see who you're looking at. "Which one?"

"Already, huh?" Another of the girls teases you playfully, nudging your side.

Your eyes dart back towards them before responding with a raised brow paired with a lazy wave of the hand to dismiss their comments. "Ah, nothing like that... I just, I think I saw him before." Your brows scrunch at the intense look you were getting from the girls you were with, their stare feeling like it could burn a hole through you if you let them look at you long enough.

You inwardly sigh at their persistence, knowing they were only bored and wanted something to talk about other than their summer break. Rolling your eyes, you tilt your head back up towards them and drawl out, "Oh right, have you guys have already pinpointed the best looking one in the class?"

You're met with an overwhelming response as they take the bait, the conversation moving on to discuss which of the guys in the class was most attractive.

"Oh, but my bias is still Oikawa-san!" One of the girls pipes up, gushing about an up and coming volleyball player in the school.

"Wait! Isn't that...Iwaizumi-san? He's close with Oikawa-san, right?" Another girl calls out in a whisper towards the group, pointing discreetly towards a guy with dark brown hair and an unusually irked expression on his face making his way to his desk. "Eh...But I feel like I can't ask him...why does he look so angry?"

Your eyes glance over at the irked-looking classmate, the corner of your mouth quirking up slightly in amusement. That guy probably had to listen to a lot of girls fawning over his friend as he was making his way here. You noted his tense posture as you noticed the girls you were sitting with were now eyeing him with the same intense stare you had just experienced, trying to figure out how to speak to him.

Clearing your throat to disperse their attention on him, you successfully brought the attention back to yourself for a moment. You bring your hands together in a single clap as a way to cut off any other thoughts they may have regarding your poor classmate, Iwaizumi-kun. "Focus girls," you gesture over to the rest of the class, "lets start with finding out who's your top pick in this class."

"Oh, right!"

"Hm, lets see~"

While the girls were distracted, you checked back on the Iwaizumi guy, noticing that his posture has relaxed a little bit. You smile and give yourself a mental pat on the back. You hope he gets some time to wind down before homeroom starts.

"Oh!" Your classmate beside you cuts through your thoughts, nudging your shoulder. "Hey, he's pretty cute, isn't he?" She urges you to discreetly look over to where she was.

When you try and follow where her eyes were looking, you lock eyes with the same guy you saw yesterday. Startled, you instinctively look away and off to the side before responding to your classmate. "Oh! Uh, yeah. He seems nice?"

She rolls her eyes at your noncommittal tone, the bottom of her lip jutting out a bit in a pout. "Still the same as ever I see~"

Another girl laughs at her pouting friend. "Aw, leave her be. You know what takes up most of her thoughts." She grins at you, leaning over to your side. "I heard the art club is looking for more members! Just a heads up when we can sign up for clubs."

Your eyes sparkle at the newly attainted information. "Good to know, thanks!"

The two girls giggle at your excitement, looking at each other before shrugging to themselves.

"Hey, should we tell her that about that guy who keeps looking over here?"

"Nah, let it play out. I want to see how long it takes for her to figure it out."

Your ears pick up on their hushed whispers, but you not enough to hear what they said. Turning towards them, your eyes squint a little in suspicion. "...What are you two planning over there?"

They only grin at you, which makes them fall into even further suspicion. "Nothing you need to worry about! For now at least~"

You blink at their cryptic words before shrugging it off. If it was that important, you'll find out eventually.

~~

The school days trudged on, students falling into a monotonous cycle of going from class to class. Before the start of your next class, you take a moment to just rest your head on your desk. You know it was the sign-ups for clubs today, but you have yet to hear about the art club.

You heard the classroom door slide open, a couple footsteps following after the sound. Lifting your head slightly from your desk, you turn your attention to the front as your teacher calls for everyone's attention.

"Before I start class today, a few of the art club members are here to talk about their club for sign-ups."

As if a surge of energy went through you, your head jerks up from your desk, ears perking up at the next words from the two students at the front of the classroom. They said something about having a sign-up sheet on their art club door and that whenever we had time in the next week to just write our names on it if we were interested in joining.

Once you received all the relevant information about joining the club, you started to zone out. You wondered if your friend Ami would be interested in joining you. It would be nice to spend time with her since you weren't in the same class.

Then, another thought passed through your mind. Taking a quick glance to the side, you noticed that guy again. Tadashi Kouta. You knew his name now as your homeroom teacher got everyone to introduce themselves to the class. From what you could tell from your first meeting with him, maybe he'd sign-up for the club too.

You hadn't gotten an opportunity to speak with him more as he seemed to be surrounded by your classmates more often than not. He didn't exude a bright and bubbly aura like one might assume, rather, there was this warmth and calmness that he exuded that people gravitated towards. Of course, you weren't exempt from it, but you noticed that he looked a little troubled sometimes so you made sure to be mindful of his space.

You clicked your mechanical pencil a few times before pushing the lead down again. Whatever happens, happens. For now, you'll focus on signing up and seeing if Ami would be up for joining you.

~~

"Finally, a chance to see the work my dear friend makes~" Your friend Ami teases you lightly in response to you asking about her joining the art club with you. "Of course I will, silly! And hopefully I can learn a thing or two from you, since my drawings are quite...uh, unique." She cringes at herself as if recalling her drawings from the past.

You roll your eyes playfully and lightly nudge her shoulder. "Abstract as it may be, you could very well become the next Picasso or something."

"Alright, that's the bar you've set for me, huh?" Ami's eyes twinkle mischievously at your comment. "It'll happen, mark my words!"

"Yes, ma'am." You raise your hand in a mock salute, chuckling at her antics. "Before we get too far into the future, maybe lets start with this." You point to the sign-up sheet for the art club.

While Ami goes to grab her pen to sign up, you glance over at the list. It's been a day or two since you've last seen it and you were curious who else signed up, as you were the first one to put your name on the list.

Your brows rise a bit at the name directly under your own.

Tadashi Kouta.

Ami calls out your name, shaking you out of your thoughts. "I'm done!" She grins at you, patting your back once. "You zoned out for a bit there, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." You let out a soft sigh and comb your fingers through your hair. There were just too many coincidences. "Let's go home."

"I'm all for that notion!"

Whatever the world is telling you, you didn't want to overthink it.

But you can safely assume that you guess you'll be seeing him around more.

~~

**Tadashi**

It was the last day before Tadashi went to school as a second year and he was currently stuck at his dad’s art exhibition.

Tadashi politely smiles at the funders of his family’s business with his dad, shaking their hands and getting through all the pleasantries. As years went by, Tadashi’s dad became more adamant about him tagging along for these types of networking. His family was quite talented in scouting out starting artists and showcasing their works in their exhibit. Unfortunately, Tadashi wanted more than to just show art, he wanted to make his own works.

His dad let him do as he wished, although he said that he wouldn’t be able to show his works in their exhibit if he wished to follow through with it. Tadashi agreed with his condition, vowing to find his own way of making a statement with his work.

But that was where the problem lies. Tadashi was surrounded in different styles of art all day that he found it difficult to find his own style. His train of thought was cut off once an art patron called for his attention.

“Oh, Kouta-kun! I heard that you were making your way into the art world!” The patron shakes his hands with Tadashi, their gaze interested. “I would love to see your work!”

Tadashi lets out a small laugh and pairs it off with a soft smile. “Thank you for your interest. What would be a reasonable time to show you my portfolio?”

The art patron looked delighted at Tadashi’s response and pulls out a business card from their pocket. “Anytime you’re able to pull your portfolio together! I understand you recently just started so I don’t want to rush you. Give me a call when the time comes so I know you’re dropping by!” They end it off with a smile before they excuse themselves. “Pleasure doing business with the Tadashi family!”

Tadashi stares at the patrons retreating back before staring at the card in his hand, dumbstruck. “Hey dad, I still don’t feel right about this…” He clenches the card in his hand. “I feel like I got a chance before I even showed any work.”

Tadashi’s dad gives him a light pat on the back. “Well, I guess you’ll have to make sure that chance stays there when you show them your work.” He gives Tadashi a reassuring smile. “You’ve networked enough that most of the patrons here are familiar with you and how well you treat everyone.” He nudges Tadashi, making him stumble forward and turn back to his dad with a questioning glance. “There’s just a little bit left to do here but I can do that myself. I’m sure there is somewhere else you’d rather be right now?” His dad gives him a knowing smile.

Tadashi nods at his dad gratefully. “Yeah, thanks.” He steps out of the exhibit and walks to his house a few blocks away.

He quickly opens the door of his home and runs up to his room, changing out of his stuffy formal outfit and into more comfortable clothes. Looking up at the time, he speeds up even more and swiftly packs his art supplies into his bag before rushing out the door.

It was almost sunset and he always managed to miss it with all the art exhibitions his dad wanted him to attend.

Just a few steps away from his favorite spot to see the sunset, he spots someone else occupying the space. His steps slow down but the noise was still enough to attract the person and turn their gaze to him. His breath caught in his throat.

You turned to Tadashi, your pencil hovering over your sketchbook. You didn’t say anything, and you didn’t really have to since Tadashi quickly broke the ice as he walked closer to you.

“Ah, I guess someone else found this spot pretty great too.” Tadashi rubs the back of his neck in an almost shy manner, glancing at you with kind eyes.

You blinked at him before you shifted in your seat, opening up a space for Tadashi to sit. “There’s room for one more if you like.” You lightly pat the empty space once before you point at his bag. “You wanted to draw here too right?”

Tadashi chuckles at your friendly manner and takes up your offer, sitting beside you. He pulls out his sketchbook and opens to a fresh page. Tadashi readies himself to start sketching until he notices you staring at him curiously. “Is there something wrong?” He turns to you, giving you his full attention.

You snap your head back forward, embarrassed but speak anyway. “Oh! I was just wondering what kind of things you found interesting.”

Tadashi gives you a confused stare. “How would you find that in my sketchbook?”

You stare at him blankly for a moment before looking up in thought. “Well…my sketchbook holds stuff I find interesting like flowers I come across or a scene I don’t want to forget. So I was just wondering about yours.” You let out a small laugh at Tadashi’s expression. “Sorry, I get a little curious for my own good.”

He waves his hands, as if to dismiss your apology. “That’s an interesting take on it.” He voices out the thoughts that had been drilling his mind for ages. “I thought it was to draw things that others found beautiful…”

You scrunch your brows at his comment, making him laugh. “Was I off?”

Shaking your head slightly, you let out a thoughtful hum. “You’re not off…” You glance at the sunset before the both of you. “Take the sunset for example. I would draw how beautiful I think it is in my own eyes rather than making sure it matches the beauty other people may see.” You give him a shrug. “At the end of the day, the sunset is still beautiful.”

Tadashi was silent, pondering your words. It felt like things suddenly made sense and he wondered how he never understood it in the first place. He smiles at you softly before he picks up his pencil again, ready to make some art.

You return his smile and do the same, picking up your pencil and focusing back on the sunset.

Unknown to you, Tadashi’s eyes travelled to you and the sunset, his hand sketching out to what he can proudly call his own style.

His first work would be called _Sunset Muse_.

~~

The first day of second year had finally begun, Tadashi blending in effortlessly with his old friends from last year as they talked about what they did for the break. As the rowdy group of boys entered their new classroom for the year, Tadashi’s breath once again got caught in his throat.

There you were, sitting with some of the other girls in class, possibly also talking about how their break was.

Tadashi didn’t even notice he stopped walking until one of his friends nudged his shoulder. “Oh~? Did someone catch your eye already?” His friend eyed him teasingly.

Tadashi let out a laugh to dismiss any suspicion and brought the question back to his friend. “I’m sure someone already caught your eye I presume?”

His friend took the bait quickly and put a friendly arm around his shoulder, talking animatedly about the cute girls this class seemed to have. Tadashi couldn’t help but nod at his friend’s comment, his gaze turning to you every so often. _Cute girls indeed._ He agreed in his thoughts.

~~

Weeks passed and the school finally announced club activities for the year. Once he heard the words ‘Art club’, he took a small glance at you and noticed that your head jerked up from your desk.

Although you and Tadashi greeted each other that first day back at school, he couldn’t help but be disappointed that your relationship had not progressed past classmates. Tadashi was a friendly guy and everyone seemed to be comfortable around him, which had its downsides when he just wanted some space. The one person he wouldn’t mind being around him all the time seemed to be the only one who was mindful of his space.

His mind sparked a new idea as he recalled the memory of your blatant interest in the art club. If he could be classmates _and_ clubmates with you, maybe you could even be friends.

That very same day, he walked up to the art clubroom door and glanced at the sign-up sheet. Unsurprisingly, your name was written there already. He takes out a pen and writes his name on the sheet as well.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and placed his pen back in its case and walked off to his locker. He could only hope that with this small leap he could close some distance between him and you. And maybe...just maybe...

...The things he couldn't do before in another time, he would have the courage to do them this time around.


	2. Blank Canvas

"Welcome, new members!" Your seniors greeted you and Ami as you walked through the door of the art club room, one of the seniors more enthusiastic than the other, but both gesturing you guys to take a seat by the long tables.

"...Oh actually, before you take a seat, can you let me know what your names are?" The quieter senior stopped you guys before you headed further inside the club.

He holds up the sign-up sheet, shaking it in the air. "I want to make sure we don't miss anyone." Your senior pauses for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I should introduce myself first, my bad. The name is Harada Aito and—"

"—I'm Chiba Yui!" Your other senior cuts off Harada just as he was about to introduce her, popping up beside him. She sends a bright grin to both you and Ami before pointing a thumb to her chest. "But you can call me Yui-senpai~"

Harada just sighs, a sign that he is already used to it and ignores Yui, looking to both you and Ami for your names to check off on the sign-up sheet.

You and Ami glance at each other to see who would introduce themselves first. Your eyes flicked to the seniors before settling back on Ami, letting her know she could go first. Ami gives you a grin, indicating that she understood your cue and set her attention on your seniors.

"I'm Satanoka Ami!" Ami gives a small bow to her seniors. "It's nice to meet you both!"

You follow suit, introducing yourself and bowing as well. "I'm excited to be a part of the club."

When you both look up after bowing, you notice Yui's eyes sparkling at the two of you. Not long after that, Harada rolls up the paper in his hands and lightly smacks the side of her arm.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing right now, please refrain for a week or two at least." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before he quietly mutters to the side, "we can't have any more members scared off by your, uh, over enthusiasm..."

Yui pouts at him, ready to retort but gets distracted by another student coming through the door. "Oh, Harada-kun, there's more students!" She gives you guys a quick smile and wave before walking off with Harada.

Ami stares at them for a moment, her index and thumb posed together under her chin as she hums in thought. A second more passes before she flicks her head towards you, eyes squinting as she tries to send her thoughts to you.

You look at her blankly before glancing away and sighing. "I know, I know..." You pull Ami further away from your seniors. "...You ship it..." You mutter quietly, just loud enough for Ami to hear.

Ami's eyes brighten up at your comment. "I knew you would understand!" She giggles and rolls her eyes playfully when your face scrunches up a bit, nudging your side with hers as both of you make a move to take a seat. "I know you can't refute it~"

You avert your eyes away from Ami, going along with the banter and humming in mock thought. "I'm sure I can~"

"Sure you can what?" A voice cuts through your conversation, making you pause and turn your attention to the source.

Looking up from your seat, you notice your classmate Tadashi giving you a sweet smile, his head tilted slightly to the side in question.

As you rattle your thoughts with how to answer his abrupt question, Ami comes to your rescue.

"Now that's a secret!" Ami pops up from beside you and calls out to Tadashi. "Unless you want to join our mission to play cupid~!"

Your head snaps back to Ami. "Since when were we—"

"—Since right now!" She throws a mischievous smile your way, turning her attention back to Tadashi, who to your surprise, was not at all taken back by Ami's antics.

Tadashi chuckles in response as he takes a seat beside you and holds his chin in thought. "Depends, who are the victims—uh, I mean, potential lovebirds?" His eyes dart towards you as he says his little bit, ending off with a boyish grin.

You return it with an amused smile, brows rising at his response.

"There may be more than I anticipated..." Ami's eyes discreetly dart to you and Tadashi for a moment before humming in thought. "Might as well be a sailor with all the ships I follow~"

Just as Tadashi goes to respond to Ami, someone comes in and takes Tadashi in a light headlock.

"Dude, I thought we were going together! Why were you in such a hurry—" The guy currently holding Tadashi in a headlock cuts himself off when he finally processes you and Ami together with Tadashi. His eyes squint before tightening his hold on the headlock. "Trying to get a head start, you dog!"

Tadashi laughs lightly in hopes to diffuse what his friend was implying, quickly turning the tides and returning the favour. In one quick motion, Tadashi slips his hand through his friend's arms that are around his and jerks his arm away before pulling him into a headlock of his own. "And this," Tadashi gestures to his friend he has now in a light headlock. "Is my friend Hirose Izumi."

"I yield!" Hirose slumps in defeat, raising his hands in surrender before Tadashi lets go. "Man, I'm still surprised you decided the art club this year, we were in judo last year!" He grins at both you and Ami before he rests one of his arms over Tadashi's shoulders and pulls over him to his side, his free hand pointing at Tadashi. "Like, did you see his headlock just now? He's a beast in judo!"

You glanced at Tadashi, who looked relatively calm for the most part compared to his energetic friend. "So you were in judo last year..." You turned your attention back to Hirose. "Then what brings you to the art club?"

Hirose laughs and pats Tadashi's shoulder. "To see what this guy was about!" He lets go of Tadashi and leans closer to you and Ami, one of his hands covering the side of his mouth, blocking Tadashi's view, as if to share to a secret with you. "He usually does his art stuff on his own, you see!"

Your head tilts slightly to the side in question to what that meant exactly but you weren't able to pry further as your seniors called for everyone's attention to the front.

"Now that everyone is here," Yui gestures to the last club member taking a seat beside Hirose, "we can get started on the first project which is centered around the age old...uh, question? Statement?"

"It'll be a work where you have an opportunity to 'tell us about yourself' in whichever way you like." Harada finishes off Yui's sentence before she goes too far into a tangent. His eyes survey the club members as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "First, come up with a couple ideas and plan them out. Bring it up to us after you've settled on something so we can make sure we have all the materials you need."

"And if you ever need help in getting started," Yui pops back up beside Harada and points to herself and him with her thumb, "you can come ask us seniors!"

"You can use the rest of the club time to brainstorm," Harada heads over to the shelves in the back to grab some scrap papers and hands them out to each of the members. "Also, you guys are technically allowed to stay longer than the allotted club time, but only if you're here to use the materials and work on the project, as well as future ones we'll do." As he finishes handing out the last of the papers, he shrugs and gives a lazy flick of the wrist. "Anyway, go nuts. Let us know if you need any help whenever."

With that, the club room bustles with noise as all of the art club members go off into small groups to discuss what their project will be.

"Sooo..." Hirose breaks the silence and glances at the people around him—Tadashi, you, Ami, and the boy side him. "I guess it would be too easy just to ask each other to 'tell us about yourself', huh?" He exaggerates his point by making air quotes with his fingers. "We got to show it somehow!"

"...Yes, Hirose. Thank you for repeating it again for us," Tadashi quips, the side of his lips quirking up in response. He eyes the new addition to the group you guys have unintentionally made. "I'm Tadashi Kouta, and you are...?"

"Ichikawa Kazue. First year." The boy responds almost robotically as he gives Tadashi a small nod of the head.

"Ah, a man of few words," Hirose nods to the side, holding his chin in mock contemplation. "Well, you're definitely in the right place!" He pats Ichikawa's shoulder roughly, making him jump at the sudden action.

"So do you guys have any idea on what you'll do for the project?" Ami smoothly cuts in, before Hirose scares off Ichikawa.

"Honestly, I feel like I just blanked out the moment I had to think on it," You sigh before unconsciously biting the inside of your cheek in thought. 

"I get it," Tadashi nods agreeably at you, "it's like when someone puts you on the spot and asks you to introduce yourself and all of a sudden you forget how." 

"That's exactly it!" Hirose exclaims as he slaps the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I thought I was just an idiot for blanking like that..."

"--Well you're not wrong..." Tadashi cuts in, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk when Hirose pouts at him. "Kidding, kidding!"

You and Ami shake your head at the banter while Ichikawa quietly sits amidst the ruckus Hirose is making. You don't miss the small lift in the corners of Ichikawa's lips and you smile to yourself, glad that he's enjoying himself. 

"—Oh look! I see this group might need some help getting started?" Yui joins in the group, popping up between you and Ami. "If you're having trouble deciding, the best remedy for it is experience!"

"Like...artistic experience?" Ami asks nervously.

"Not quite!" Yui waves off Ami's question. "More like, life experience!" When she sees the confused looks on everyone's face, she takes a spare sheet of paper and places it on the table.

"Now we start off with a blank canvas," she gestures to the blank sheet of paper. "But as we go through life, we experience all the highs and lows it has to offer. Thus, filling up the blank space!" She looks back at everyone. "Now it's a matter of asking, what kinds of experiences take over that blank space that helps you understand yourself at this moment?"

Yui taps her chin in thought for a second before raising her index finger up to indicate a eureka moment. "Like experiencing love! It evokes those great highs and great lows!" She beams and clasps her hands together. "And I'm not just talking about romantic love! The love you find in family, friends, pets, hobbies, and especially in yourself says a lot~"

You nod appreciatively at Yui's insight. "That helps narrow it down, thanks Yui-senpai."

Yui's eyes sparkle at you, arms looking to reach out to you to pull you in for a hug before she stops herself. "...Ah! Harada told me to wait a week or two before I did that!" She pouts and brings her arms down. "No worries! I'm happy to give some thoughts on your brainstorming!"

Yui skips away, humming something about telling Harada about how she successfully acted like a senpai to her kouhais. 

Meanwhile, as you chat with Yui and Ami about ideas for the art project, Tadashi glances down at the blank sheet of paper on the table in front of him, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. "...Love, huh?" He mumbles to himself.

Hirose's ears perk up at Tadashi's quiet comment, one of his arms slinging around over his shoulder. "You're really thinking hard on this, man. Take a breather!" He extends his arm slung over his shoulder, gesturing it out towards the rest of the club. "And just take in the moment." He rests his extended arm over his shoulder again and pats it with his hand before slipping his arm off.

Tadashi just laughs in response, rubbing the back of his neck. Somehow, he couldn't help feel like a blank canvas, feeling a little lost at the realization of his lack of individuality. He takes a quick glance at you as his eyes shift back at the glaring problem of the blank paper in front of him.

He recalls back to the conversation you both had when you first met.

_"I would draw how beautiful I think it is in my own eyes rather than making sure it matches the beauty other people may see," you say to him, "at the end of the day, the sunset is still beautiful."_

You were right, Yui-senpai's insight on experiencing love does help narrow things down.

Love could evoke a plethora of feelings, and when Tadashi first met you, he would say that the one he felt the most was appreciation.

"In my own eyes, what do I see?" Tadashi muses out quietly, taking a pencil and beginning to draft out a few ideas.

Although he still felt very much lacking in his sense of self, he felt that as time passed and he continued to work more on this project, he'd eventually turn this blank canvas into a beautiful picture—a picture that he could proudly say was in created solely through his own eyes and that expressed himself without the need to match others.

He glanced at his club mates before settling his eyes on you.

As time passes, he hoped to be a part of the experiences that make it into your canvas as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Some more set up and new characters! I’m delving into some uncharted territory in terms of original characters so if you are curious about knowing more on them, feel free to let me know! I’ll be sure to take that into consideration for future chapters <3


	3. Checkpoint

After a few weeks have passed since being in the club, you decide to take your seniors' words in mind and stay a little longer after the art club ended for the day to finalize a couple ideas you've had before taking it up with your seniors. Ami gives you a light hug before taking off as she still needed to pick up her little brother from school. Most of the other art club members also started packing up to head home. The first year, who although had a quiet presence, gave a polite nod to you before leaving to which you returned.

"Well, well, well," Hirose pops up from beside you, his eyes unable to hide the mischievous spark behind it. "Little Miss here is staying again, huh?" Hirose's eyes dart somewhere else for a moment before settling back to you.

You give a shrug in response. "Seems like it." Noticing Hirose and Tadashi starting to pack up, you nod up at them, raising one of your hands up in a short wave. "And it's time for you guys to take off, right?"

Tadashi opens his mouth to respond but ends up closing it promptly, making you quirk your brow at him. Before you could even ask if he had something to say, Tadashi speaks up.

"Uh yeah!" Tadashi rubs the back of his neck and looks to the side for a moment before turning his attention to you again. "It's starting to get pretty dark out so try not to stay too late?"

"Okay, thanks dad." Hirose slips his arm over Tadashi's shoulders, nudging Tadashi's side with his elbow. He steers Tadashi away from you, turning his head to the side and giving you a lazy wave. "Take care of yourself, see you tomorrow!"

You couldn't help but laugh at the two as they started elbowing each others sides as they made their way to the door. "I should say the same to you two!"

Harada passes by the two boys, giving them a quick glance before turning away from the banter, shaking his head. "What a bunch we have for this year..."

"You say that but you can't hide that smile!" Yui quips cheerily at him as she starts walking over to you. "As always, the keys to lock up are in the teacher's staff room! I think there are still a few teachers staying late here as well so be sure to lock up before they go!"

"Sounds good Yui-senpai," you reply, giving her a thumbs up. "Also, I think I'll be able to let you guys know what materials I'll need by next club meeting."

"Perfect!" Yui claps her hands together, her eyes sparkling. "I look forward to it!" She's ready to speak to you more until you both hear someone clear their throat awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt but," Harada takes a quick glance at the clock before giving Yui a deadpan look. "I'm taking off without you if you're looking to stay too."

"You would never!" Yui pouts as she retorts back at Harada. She turns to you for a moment, lightly patting your shoulder and shooting you one last smile. "Alright, take care of yourself for the rest of the day!"

"Thanks," you give a small bow of the head to your two seniors. "Take care going home for you two as well."

They say their thanks and take off, leaving you alone in the club for the next hour.

You glance back at a few drafts you've worked on, all sprawled out on the table in front of you. Leaning back and clasping your hands together, you stretch out your back and pull your arms up to the ceiling for a moment. As soon as you relax, you let your hands fall back to your lap.

"Alright, it's time to get started again."

~~

You heard your phone buzz on the table, indicating that it was time to clean up and start heading home. Turning off the alarm, you start stacking up the drafts you've made, your finalized copy settling right on the top of the stack.

Once you finished cleaning up in the art room, you made your way to the teacher's staff room to borrow the key to lock up. On your way there, you recognized one of your school's volleyball players by the water fountain, filling up his water bottle. As you pass by him, you notice it's the guy that's friends with Iwaizumi from your class and also the guy that stole the hearts of many girls in your class.

That's Oikawa Tōru _,_ right?

Like he feels your stare from behind him, he turns his head slightly to the side to glance at the presence behind him.

You feel your eyes widen in alarm as you break away from your thoughts and pass by him quickly, reminding yourself to lock up before you miss your train. As you've made a considerable distance away from him, you sigh in relief. Somehow, you felt that getting involved with him would cause a rift in the routine you've built up.

Finally making it back to the art club room, you lock up for the day and start heading back to return the key. You pass by the hall again with the water fountain and instinctively glance over again, just to make sure Oikawa was gone. Of course, there was no sign of him again.

After returning the key and bowing goodbye to the remaining teachers in the staff room, you adjust your school bag slung on your shoulder and begin walking to the train station.

You make it to the station like any other day, boarding the train and taking a seat, pulling out your phone to kill time until you were close to your stop.

And like one coincidence after another, near the end of your train ride, you look up and prepare to stand since your stop was coming up. But when you lift your head to look up from your phone, you lock eyes with Oikawa who sat across from you on the other side of the train. You instinctively freeze up for a second before relaxing, quirking your brow up at him when he sends a broad smile in your direction and ending it with a quick wink.

You don't have much time to process his actions before your stop is called so you stand up, turn in Oikawa's direction to give a small bow of the head, and head to the doors as the train stopped.

There was an urge to look back once more but you ignored it, stepping off the train and making your way home.

~~

You said you were going to head straight home. That's what you said but...

Looking up at the sky, you noticed that it was nearing sunset and you recalled the perfect spot to watch it. Lifting your arm to glance at your watch, you nodded your head in confirmation to yourself. There was still time to make a pit stop before heading home.

However, as you neared the destination, you recognized another familiar figure sitting by the tree on the hill.

As if you've switched places, your nearing footsteps alerted the person of your presence, the person turning in your direction to acknowledge you.

"Fancy seeing you here," you speak up first, noticing Tadashi was in the middle of sketching.

Tadashi gapes at you for a moment before letting out a small laugh, "yeah, what a coincidence." He moves his bag by his side and leans it against the tree on his right before looking to you and patting his now free left side. "You wanted to watch the sunset right? Here, take a seat."

"Oh, thanks," you shoot him a soft smile before taking a seat beside him and placing your school bag on your lap. You take a moment to glance up at the view before the two of you before you break the silence with your musing thoughts. "This moment feels pretty familiar, huh?"

"It does," Tadashi chuckles, placing his sketchbook and pencil down as he turns his attention to you. "Other than that time, I guess we haven't had much time to talk more, hey?"

You give a hum in agreement, locking your fingers together and stretching them out in front of you. "There are a lot of people to keep track of," you speak out softly, "it's not wrong to want to take a break from it." You end off by sending him a small grin. "And what do you call this then Tadashi-kun?"

"Ha! Yeah, you're right," Tadashi returns your grin with one of his own. He plants his hands by his sides, leaning back a bit to stretch out his back. "Hey..." He speaks up but trails off, turning his head to your side to catch your attention away from the view for a moment.

"Hm? What's up?" You turn to face him, your head tilted slightly to the side in question.

Tadashi's eyes look to the side as his expression was muddled in thought, one side of his cheek dented in just a bit to indicate he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"How about...we, uh..." Tadashi pauses looking down for a second before he nods his head to himself and looks to you again. "...How about we trade numbers?"

To feel surprised by the sudden request was an understatement. However, when you took a quick look at how Tadashi was, appearing to be nonchalant but his eyes darting away and back to you for a response gave away how out of place he felt which made your lips curl up in amusement.

"Yeah! That sounds good." You fish your phone out of your pocket, unlocking it and opening up a fresh contact screen for him to input his info. "Here, why don't you put your info in and I'll text you mine?"

Tadashi's face brightens up as he takes your phone in his hands, inputting his contact details before returning it back to you. "...Hah, yeah, thanks!" You couldn't explain the face he made in that moment; it was a mixture of embarrassment, happiness, bashfulness, and other expressions you couldn't yet decipher.

"No, thank you!" You respond, smiling at him as you glance down at your phone with his contact details. Your fingers tapped on the message app on your phone before sending him a text.

**Unknown number: We should do this again sometime (:**

You hear Tadashi's phone vibrate and he pulls it out to read the text you sent him. He grins at the message before looking at you again.

"Yeah, we should!" Tadashi's lips press together and his brows scrunch in thought for a second before he continues. "If you're ever free on the weekends, I'm usually here sketching. So, if you ever want to join, just send me a text and come by?" He gives you a crooked smile, one of his hands instinctively reaching back to rub the back of his neck.

Nodding to his invitation, you return the smile. "Sounds like a plan." You take a quick glance at your phone and purse your lips. "Oh, but for now, I better head home for today."

"Oh of course!" Tadashi stands up, holding out a hand to help you up.

You blink up at the outstretched hand but take it, feeling him pull you up as if you were weightless. "Um, thanks."

He just chuckles as he lets go of your hand. "No problem. Anyway, see you in class tomorrow!"

Giving him a final wave, you return the sentiments and turn away from Tadashi to head home for the day.

~~

Arriving home, you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. When you move to pull out your phone, you find that it is a text from Tadashi.

**_Tadashi sent a picture._ **

**Tadashi: Thought you might like this.**

**Tadashi: Also let me know when you get home! It's pretty dark out now!**

Unlocking your phone, you take a peek at the picture he sent. Your brows rise up almost instinctively at the image: a picture of the sunset.

The corner of your lips curled up into a soft smile at the picture and the message he sent. You promptly sent a message back saying thanks and letting him know you got home alright.

After you got all cleaned up and prepped for bed, you plopped on your bed, unlocking your phone to look again at the sunset picture Tadashi sent.

You couldn't help but recall what your senior Yui said about experiences adding more depth to art.

With all these coincidences, these moments, it's as if there has been a new route opened up for you.

Putting your phone away, you turn off the light by your side table and tuck yourself deeper under your covers. If there is a new path laid out for you, you guess that a viable option is to explore it a little, right?


	4. Outlook

Tadashi was right, other than the time you caught each other at the checkpoint with the great sunset view, it was hard to get a word in with him without someone else coming along to grab his attention.

The more you came across Tadashi, the more you noticed him—and the kind of attention that he got. During breaks in class, he'd be surrounded by a rowdy group of guys, ending up doing some sort of light wrestle to see who was the strongest. Right now, it seemed like arm wrestling was their thing.

Soon, all the boys in the class gathered around the matches, the girls watching in the sidelines looking to see who'd come out victorious. From the looks of the couple of matches going on at once, Tadashi and Iwaizumi seemed to be crushing their opponents.

You were surprised to say the least but then you recalled that his friend Hirose mentioned that Tadashi was in judo with him for a time before switching into the art club. Instinctively, you glance down at your hand, lifting it with your palm facing up. Thinking back a few days ago, you remembered how he held out his hand to you and pulled you up as if you were weightless. You scratch the side of your head before dropping your hand down to your side, feeling a little embarrassed remembering something like that.

"Hm, now that I get a better look at him, Tadashi-kun is pretty cool isn't he?"

Your ears perked up at the comment, turning your head to see it was one of the girls in your class eying him, a confident smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth. If you remember correctly, she was Yamamoto Rika, a current member of the judo club. As you're looking over, you catch the eye of Rika's friend who stares at you for a moment before looking back at Rika.

"Yeah, he's cool," Rika's friend rests the side of her cheek in the palm of her hand, glancing up at Rika. "You gonna go for him?"

Before you could hear Rika's response, your friends in the class call for your attention, one of them tapping your shoulder. "Oh look! Those two are finally taking a break! They've been at those arm wrestling matches back to back until now."

As soon as your friend mentions that, you notice your phone light up, indicating that you received a new message.

Your friend looks to you and your phone, then up in the direction of the guys taking a break, a slow smirk settling onto her face. "Hm~ You better get that!" She gives you a wink, lightly patting your back.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks?" You're a little confused at the knowing look on her face but ignore it in the meantime, turning your attention to your phone to check your messages.

**Tadashi: So, how did I do?**

You take a quick glance towards Tadashi's direction, seeing him grin at you when you lock eyes. You instinctively smile back before looking back down on your phone to reply to his text.

**You: I think the results give a pretty good idea of how you did**

**_Tadashi typing..._ **

You notice Tadashi stop typing for a moment and look up again, seeing him eying his phone with a focused expression. He soon notices you looking at him when he glances up, sending you a sheepish smile before looking down again.

**_Tadashi typing..._ **

**Tadashi: Then let me rephrase**

**Tadashi: How do you think I did?**

You felt your body freeze for a second after reading his comment, putting your phone down to pause and look to check on Tadashi.

This time when you looked up, Tadashi looked nonchalant, now in a boisterous conversation with a couple of the guys he arm wrestled with.

**You: absolutely killing it!**

**You: Also**

**You: good luck in the next match (** **ง** **︡** **'-'︠)** **ง**

You're about to pocket your phone and chat with your friends until you notice that Tadashi is responding back to your message promptly, the typing dots popping up in your chat.

**Tadashi: Thanks!**

**Tadashi: I'm feeling lucky already**   
**(** **ง** **•̀_•́)** **ง**

As you let out a little laugh at the light conversation between you and Tadashi, your friends eye you for a second before looking back at one another, smiles of amusement planted on their faces. One of them nudges another, head nodding over Rika who was walking over to Tadashi.

"Looks like it might not be as easy as we thought..."

You turn to your friends who look to be conspiring again and follow their eyes which direct your attention to your classmate Rika talking to Tadashi.

Rika strides up to Tadashi, stopping right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Tadashi-kun! Lets play a match!"

Tadashi goes to respond to Rika but the other guys in the class beat him to it.

"Oh no way!" One of the guys call out. "Not with a girl!"

Rika's brow quirks up at the comment. "Look, if you're worried," she lets out a chuckle, "you won't catch cooties."

The guy huffs and is ready to call her out again but is stopped by his friend. "All he's saying is that it's not much of a match."

Watching the whole interaction is riling you up as much as Rika looks at that moment, an unsettling feeling building in your stomach. It just felt...wrong. You go to stand and back up Rika until someone beats you to it.

"Sure, play a match."

You're pulled out of your unsettled feeling when Tadashi's voice cuts through the building argument between the guys and Rika.

He ignores the incredulous looks from a few of the guys and positions his arm by the table, ready for an arm match. When Rika doesn't come up to the table, he looks up and catches her eye, smiling. "I'm not going easy on you though."

Rika's eyes light up, walking over to the table and clasping her hand in his, ready to play a match. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The game lasts a bit longer than the other matches Tadashi had with the other guys, but ultimately...

BAM!

...He wins the match.

"Ha! You see?" The guy who called Rika out first speaks up, his chest puffed up like he won the match himself.

"She lasted a whole lot longer than you did man." Tadashi's hand settles on the guy's shoulder, a smile never leaving his face. However, although he was visibly smiling, looking directly at it made the guy feel unsettled. It was enough to make him tone down and back off for the time being. "Heck, I bet the specialty bread in the cafeteria that she can beat you guys."

"...Huh?" Everyone other than Tadashi stared back at him with slightly wide eyes, mouths agape.

"What do you think, Yamamoto-chan?" Tadashi ignores it, turning to Rika for confirmation.

Rika looks surprised for a moment before she shakes it off, nodding her head and raising one of her hands up into a fist, the other reaching over to pat the bicep on her raised arm. "I'm down, who's first?" She eyes the guy who's been calling her out first. "Maybe...you?"

The guy's bravado doesn't falter as he turns to Tadashi with an incredulous look. "You can't be serious right?"

"No jokes here." Tadashi gives a mischievous grin. "If you prove me wrong, I'll buy all you guys some of that specialty bread from the cafeteria."

The guy gapes at Tadashi's bet and shakes his head at him, starting to walk over to Rika who's ready to play another match. "Alright, I'm ready for a free lunch!"

...And that was the guy's famous last words.

Once the matches against Rika started, it was a consistent victory on her part, the competitors getting not even a single win even if it was out of 3.

By the end of it, all the guys who versed Rika groaned and cradled their arms and hands to their chest, as it was as bruised as their egos. Throughout it all, Tadashi watched it with a satisfied smile as he overlooked the situation.

When lunchtime hits, people see Tadashi with an armful of bread, the default friendly smile planted on his face.

"Hey Tadashi-kun!"

He turns around to see who called out his name, ending up facing Rika.

Rika looks down for a moment, scratching the side of her head before tilting her head up a bit to look Tadashi directly in the eye. "Thanks...for uh, back there."

"Nah, it was mostly you anyway." Tadashi chuckles, gesturing the spoils of his winnings in his arms. "Here, take as much as you want. You're the one that won it anyway."

Rika just shakes her head and only goes to take one. "Hm, not quite." Before she goes to turn around she gives him one last look. "I'd call it a team effort!" With a flick of her wrist she gives him a salute with two of her fingers and walks off.

"Team effort, huh?" Tadashi stares at the rest of the bread in his arms for a moment before looking up again to meet his friends for lunch.  
  
  


~~  
  
  


"So..." Hirose eyes the bread taking over Tadashi's desk. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to start guessing first?"

"Knowing our boy Tadashi..." One of the guys in their friend group thinks aloud, looking to Tadashi for confirmation.

"Hm...Give me a couple guesses," Tadashi hums as he pulls out his phone, half listening to Hirose's guesses.

**Tadashi: Where are you at?**

**You: In line at the caf, why?**

**Tadashi: Come by homeroom for a second**

**Tadashi: I've come to share the spoils of my winnings**

**You: Say no more**

Hirose narrows his eyes at Tadashi as he finally looks up at his phone. "Well? How close were my guesses?"

"No theft, bribery or swindling that happened." Tadashi pulls up a couple of his fingers, counting off the guesses Hirose made. "It wasn't given to me out of the goodness of their heart either." When the last finger in his hand goes up, he holds his chin in thought. "The last one was the closest. It wasn't a bet that directly involved me though."

"Nice guesses though Hirose!" Another of the guys calls out, high fiving Hirose.

"At least someone appreciates my deduction skills," Hirose gloats, puffing up his chest a bit. "But man, your class is always up to something, I swear." Hirose leans back in his seat before flopping himself on the desk in front of him, his head rested between his crossed arms on the desk. "Another bet? You'd think those guys would learn by now."

"Oh, I've got to hear this~" Ami pops into the conversation as she walks in with you. "I heard your class got into something during the break!"

"Yeah, Ami wanted to hear it from you herself since you instigated the whole thing." You chip in, giving a wave to Tadashi, Hirose, and a few of their other friends in the group eating lunch with them.

"I can rehash the details," Tadashi nods at Ami and Hirose before turning to you. "But first, I promised to share some so..." He trails off, his hand gesturing out to the bread sprawled all over his desk. "Take your pick!"

You quirk your brow at him. "...Are you sure? You won these fair and square."

"Dude!" Hirose cuts in, pouting. "You wouldn't even share with us!"

Tadashi smiles and ignores the outburst, as if it never happened. "No, not just me. You helped!" He holds up his phone and smiles at you before placing it down again. "I told you I was feeling lucky already!"

You could feel Ami giving you a stare down from beside you and let out a laugh, a bit of nervousness slipping out from the intensity of her stare. "Ha, is that so?"

As you file through the bread to pick which one you like, Tadashi lets Ami know she can take one as well, making Hirose groan in the 'unfairness of the situation'.

Once you and Ami take your pick and after Tadashi shares the story again, both you and Ami head out to meet up with the rest of your friends for lunch.

When you and Ami leave the classroom, Hirose and the rest of the guys in their group eye Tadashi with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. "So...[Surname]-chan..."

Tadashi gives them a blank stare and wordlessly slides bread to each of them, the guys cheering and stuffing their faces with the food.

"Wow my friend is so generous~" Hirose hums, cheerily opening up the package and biting into the bread.  
  
  


~~  
  
  


Meanwhile, the moment you and Ami were out of earshot from Tadashi and his friends, Ami's head snaps towards yours, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Alright, spill! What's up with you and Tadashi-kun?"

"We're just friends," you sigh tiredly, "I swear this question is starting to become a daily occurrence..." You mumble off to the side, rubbing the back of your neck as if it would deviate the attention elsewhere.

Ami stares at you incredulously for a moment, waiting to see if you'll say anything more. Once she sees that you don't, her cheeks puff up as her lips form a small pout. Her arms stretch up as she sighs loudly, dramatically dropping her arms. "Fine, fine. I'll drop it for now."

"But..." You give her a look, knowing there was no way she would let it go that easily.

"...But," she trails off, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief as she tries to contain her grin. "Can you at least tell me what you think of him?"

You pause and look up, contemplating her question for a bit. "Hm...He's a friendly guy?" Your index finger taps your chin in thought. "Oh, admirable too." You point at Ami, referencing what happened during the arm wrestling match in your class.

"And...?" Ami presses.

You roll your eyes at what she was insinuating. "And that's it for now." You hold up your hand to refrain her from jumping on the fact you said 'for now'. "By 'for now' I just mean I don't know him that well yet to make any judgements."

"Oh fine..." Ami deflates a bit before perking up right away. "But if you ever notice something out of the ordinary, let me know! You're pretty dense when it comes to people liking you."

"Hey!" You cross your arms in defiance. "I think I would know if someone did."

Ami just pats your arm in mock consolation. "Remember? Elementary, Ma-kun?"

You give her a look of disbelief. "Him? He used to keep pulling on my ponytail!"

"Okay but," Ami continues, "can you explain the love letter he gave you?"

"A diversion..." You narrow your eyes at the memory. "...I won't let my guard down..."

Ami raises her brow at you before sighing to herself, her hand coming up in a reflex to facepalm. "Okay, okay...what about junior year? Junpei-kun?"

"Oh, if you're talking about that guy, I hardly doubt it."

"What, why?"

"He was only bothered because I wasn't paying attention to him."

"And why weren't you? He was pretty cute!"

"I'm not too fond of flashy types." You shrug in response when Ami gives you a look like you need your eyes checked.

"Hm...good to know..." She mumbles to herself, nodding in thought. "I guess I'll just be on the lookout on when it happens."

You nod in agreement. "Although, I'm a little hurt that you're trying to send me off to someone else," you tease, poking her side which makes Ami yelp from the sudden attack.

"Aw I would never~" Ami tackles your side in a hug.

"Anyway, I feel no rush being in a relationship," you voice your thoughts out loud, "not really a priority for me at the moment. I'd much rather just goof off with my friends~" You grin at Ami as you notice her trying to hold back a grin of her own.

"Wish granted, you cheesy dork." Ami links her arm in yours. "Now lets hurry back, a few of the other girls and I were planning to go to that new café after school today!"  
  
  


~~  
  
  


You were making your way home for the day after hanging out at the new café with Ami and a couple of your other friends. You're a couple minutes away from home when you receive a text from Tadashi.

**Tadashi: I'm at the checkpoint**

**Tadashi: You already home or no?**

You blink at the message before checking the time and shrugging. It couldn't hurt to stop by before heading home.

**You: I'm heading over, save me a seat!**

**Tadashi: Roger that (:**

It doesn't take long for you to reach the checkpoint, Tadashi waving you over in the distance.

"Saved a seat, just like you asked~" He gives you a crooked smile, one corner of his mouth more curled up than the other, showing off one of his dimples.

"I knew I could count on you~" You respond to his light banter, pairing it off with a smile of your own. "So what brings you here today?"

"Just needed to take a breather before going home," Tadashi replies as he looks out at the view. "How about you? I thought I was taking a shot in the dark when I asked if you were still out but I guess you were!"

You let out a small laugh. "Oh, I was checking out a new café with a few of my friends after school."

"Oh...Is it any good?" Although Tadashi doesn't fully turn to face you, he gives you a side glance to let you know he's listening.

You nod, instinctively looking up in thought as you recall all the snacks you had and clasping your hands together, pressing them to your lips. "It was that and more~"

Tadashi hums in response, shifting a bit in his seat to readjust his posture. "You should show me what's good there sometime," he nonchalantly slips in, "I think I need to re-cleanse my palette after eating all that bread..."

"Yeah, why not?" You nod at him. "And that arm wrestling match during the break..." Trailing off you give him a side glace before looking out again. "I mean, the one with Yamamoto-chan." You pause, thinking of a way to word the rest of your sentence.

"Hm, that?" Tadashi quirks his brow at you. "To be honest, it was for my own satisfaction."

Your head cocks to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He lets out a sheepish laugh before continuing. "I just wanted to even the playing field, even just a little." He scratches the side of his head, brows scrunching in thought. "I mean, there's not much I myself can do but I'd like to do my part in making things fair when I can."

You pause at his words before you let out a laugh. "That's something an unselfish person would say!" You lightly bump your fist to the side of his arm.

Tadashi laughs along with you, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly at your response. "But it's true! Those guys have been picking fights for as long as I can remember!" He reached one of his hands over to the back of his neck, as if to signify how much of a pain in the neck they were. "...It was a good time as any to just kinda...knock them down a peg or two." He mumbles out the last few words, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips when he realizes he may have said too much.

You smiled in amusement at the expression of conflict on his face before reaching out to pat his back. "I never said it was a bad thing," you felt him relax at your words and continued, "I'm certain it would have happened sooner or later anyway." You pause as you drop your hand back down to your side. "But you stepping up to do that certainly helps!" You end it off with a wide smile his way, seeing Tadashi stare at you blankly for a moment before giving you a soft smile back.

"Huh." Tadashi's hand reaches up to comb through his hair before ruffling it and letting out a long breath. "Good to know."

"The more you know~"

"...And you ruined the moment."

You laugh at his deadpan face, returning it with a grin. "It had to be said!"

"Did it though? Did it really?"

"...Hush, you."


	5. Little Things

"Oh man, seating changes already?"

"Aw, I was just getting used to my spot!"

As you walk into homeroom you overhear your classmates discussing seating changes, your teacher directing the students to a box placed in the front of the class to get a random number; this random number ushering each student to their new seats. Adjusting your school bag on your shoulder, you follow the flow of the class and reach in the box and grab a number, looking to the board to see where you'd be sitting.

Humming idly as you take a look at your seat number, you give one last glance at where your desk is on the board then turn to make your way to your newly assigned seat. The layout of the class stuck two desks with one another, giving the students a sort of buddy system in classes.

When you reach your seat, you notice that there was someone else's stuff already settled beside you, though the owner was nowhere to be found. However, you don't wait too long to figure out as the door to the class slides open, revealing a face you knew all too well.

"Oh!" Tadashi approaches you with a friendly smile, his dimples peeking through on his cheeks. "I guess we're seatmates for the rest of the semester?"

"Looks like it," you respond, shrugging at him. Trailing your eyes up at him from your seat, your lips curl up into a smile of their own as you nod over to his seat. "Well? What are you waiting for, seatmate?"

He grins, pulling up his chair and plopping down on it. "So..." He stretches out his words. "I honor you the role of helping me stay focused in class," he jokes as he starts pulling out the books you guys need for the class.

You arch your brow at him in disbelief, the side of your mouth quirking up at his jest. "You sure about that? You seem pretty focused in class."

"Huh." He grins even wider, his eyes glinting with mischief when he gives you a side glance. "Didn't know you paid attention to me in class, good to know."

Rolling your eyes, your lips press together at his remark, a beat passing making it feel too late to bounce back with a witty response.

Seeing you bite back a response after a beat passes, Tadashi chuckles. "You'll see what I mean."

Your head turns to him, a confused expression donning your face. "About?"

"Me focusing in class," he responds. His eyes light up in satisfaction as he finishes arranging his books and notes on his desk in a neat and orderly manner.

A chuckle escapes you as you observe Tadashi's habits in arranging his materials. "Uh huh..." You mumble to yourself, still in disbelief. After a moment, you shake off your trailing thoughts and take out your own books for class. That is, until...

"Oh shoot..." You sigh to yourself as you dig into your bag further even though it would prove fruitless. In your attempt to be a good student, you took your books home to review some questions and get ahead on homework. However, your late start of the day that morning resulted in you missing a couple books that were still resting on your table at home.

Your quiet mutters to yourself did not go unnoticed by your new seatmate, his attention turning to you and your building flustered actions as you dig through your bag. "Did you lose something?" His brows scrunch a bit in concern as he finally speaks up.

"More like forgot it," you groan, pulling your hands out of your bag and sprawling out on your desk. Your head rolls to its side to face Tadashi, your cheek resting on the desk. "Do you mind if I share your textbook with you for today?"

"Not at all!" Tadashi shuffles his books and pencils around before placing the textbook between your two conjoined desks. "Would you look at that, you're already getting a taste of some of the seatmate perks~" He hums, giving you a light pat on the shoulder in reassurance to not mind forgetting your textbook. "Though I do apologize in advance about the state of my textbook..." He trails off, eyes shifting to the side.

You sit up from your seat and take a quick glance at the textbook between the two of you. It looked like any other textbook, maybe even a little more worn out which let you know that he used it regularly to study. Your head cocks to the side in question after observing the book. "I'm not sure what you mean, it looks fine?"

He just gives you a knowing grin. "You'll see."  
  
  


~~  
  
  


Class starts like usual as the teacher goes on with his lecture on at the front, going into a couple more new concepts to learn before switching gears and going over the homework you had gone over the night before. As Tadashi flips the page over to the respective question your teacher was discussing, your eyes catch on a couple scribbles sprawled throughout the pages of the book.

Contrary to what you used to believe, now you had an idea on how Tadashi paid attention in class—or at least, looked like he was paying attention. The doodles on his page ranged from cartoonish foods that you guessed he craved (most of them varying types of ramen) and a chibi character of himself with differing expressions. For questions that he could solve, there would be a doodle of him with a cheerful expression, eyes drawn with sparkles in them and the background filled with confetti. Then there were those difficult questions where his doodle self would be pulling his hair out with exaggerated tears or have his back turned with lines drawn over him that indicated a gloomy aura.

You're drawn out of your focus on the doodles when you feel a slight nudge on your arm, turning your head slightly to your seatmate in question. Tadashi gives you a side glance and grins, his other hand discreetly sliding a note over to your desk. Once you reach over to take it, he brings his focus back to the front, the grin still evident on his face.

_'I hope it's not too distracting'_

Along with the message, there was a doodle version of himself with his hands clasped together, the expression portrayed equal parts cute and apologetic. Your hand goes up to cover your mouth in attempts to mute the puff of air that escapes your lips, holding back a laugh bubbling in the back of your throat. You feel Tadashi's eyes on you but you don't turn his way, knowing that once you do, you'd both burst out laughing and ultimately get in trouble for disrupting the class.

Instead, you opt to respond to Tadashi's note, waiting for your teacher's back to be turned to start replying back.

_'It's just enough to keep me entertained in class'_

You add a doodle of your own staring yourself and Tadashi doing a jumping high five. There was something nagging the back of your mind about not fully paying attention in class but you knew if you weren't distracted by this, it would have been something else. It beats twirling your pencil around or shifting in your seat every few minutes. That, and having a partner in crime that would go along with these building antics served for optimal entertainment value.

Once the teacher started walking by the other side of the class, you discreetly slid over the note to Tadashi's side.

Unlike you, Tadashi couldn't hold back the puff of laughter that escaped his lips, quickly covering his mouth and pretending to let out a cough. This sudden noise alerted the teacher who turned his attention to Tadashi with a questioning look before returning back to discuss the homework. Tadashi let out a soft sigh of relief once the suspicion passed over him, turning his attention back to the note you passed him. His eyes glimmered in amusement at the doodle, taking a few moments to appreciate it until he readied his pencil to respond.

_'Likewise, seatmate'_

Tadashi draws a doodle of himself in an exaggerated bow in front of the doodle version of you looking at him with approval.

As Tadashi was preoccupied in making his response to you, you give a side glance over to him. It was unreal somehow, how Tadashi made it look like he was paying attention in class when that was the furthest from the truth. The scratching of his pencil on the note paper gave the illusion that he was writing notes on what the teacher was saying when in actuality he was heavily focused on making his doodle's expressions just right. Your eyes crinkle a bit as the corners of your mouth curl up at your little discoveries of him. 

You're pulled out of your thoughts when Tadashi slides back the note on your side again.

You take one look at the note and grin to yourself. With this, it really set the tone to what the rest of the semester will look like with Tadashi as your seatmate.

A beat passes when you realize something else.

...Oh, so that's what he meant by needing help paying attention in class.


	6. Raincheck

"You're going to end up burning a hole in that canvas if you stare at it any longer."

A deep voice cuts through your thoughts, shaking you out of your daydream. You let out a deep sigh, leaning back in your chair and locking eyes with the person who shook you out of your daydream.

"I think I'm having an art block," you drone out, releasing the tension from your body and letting your arms swing down to your sides. "Help."

A light giggle comes from beside you and your ears pick up who it is instantly. "Any ideas, Ami?" You call out to the girl on your right who just shrugs and nods over to the person behind you, knowing that person would provide more insight. "What about you, Tadashi-kun?" Your eyes still locked on him, you wait for his response.

Tadashi blinks down at you for a moment before taking a glance at your canvas. He lets out a light hum, adjusting the paint palette on his left hand and leaning closer to take a better look at your work so far. "Well, it's just my two cents but," he speaks up, his eyes squint a bit as he holds his chin in mock contemplation with his index and thumb. "If this idea led you to a dead end, maybe it's time to try something else?"

Your eyes narrow a bit at his response, your stare now focused on the ceiling. "Thanks for the input, captain obvious." Your retort comes off slightly pouty as your lips purse at his words. "Care to share some fresh ideas with me?"

He just chuckles and shakes his head at you. "No can do." He sends you a cheeky grin. "What good is it for me to tell you how to 'tell you about yourself'?" When you groan in exasperation at his retort, he lets out a sigh. "Alright, pouty." Your eye twitches subconsciously at the name.

Tadashi places his paint palette on the table by the two of you and takes a seat beside you. "Now listen carefully," his voice is low and slightly hushed, "and let me impart some sage advice to my dear classmate." His eyes lock onto yours, a serious expression gracing his features for a second before he breaks character and smiles crookedly at you.

You play along with him and jokingly bow your head slightly towards him for a quick second. "Oh wise Tadashi-kun, please share your knowledge~"

He chuckles in response before clearing his throat. "Alright young pupil," he leans towards you a little as if to share a secret. "You see, when I get in a block, I find myself in a thought that cycles around what I think the audience wants to see, which means I unconsciously put my own interests in the backburner." He eyes you for a moment to see if you're following his train of thought. When you make an affirmative nod his way, he continues. "That ends up burning me out faster since it's just a recipe for disaster. There's no way to please everyone. ...But!" He lifts up his index finger up to exaggerate his point. "Once I recenter my thoughts on why I wanted to create a work in the first place, it simplifies things. Basically, put your focus on things you can control."

You sit up from your seat, taking another long look at your canvas. "Recenter...simplify...control..." You quietly mutter to yourself as you take in Tadashi's spiel. Somehow, the fog in your mind was slowly lifting, though not completely disappearing. However, it was a start—which is exactly what you needed. "I think..." you trail off for a moment, "...you're onto something."

Tadashi playfully rolls his eyes and shrugs nonchalantly. "When am I not?" He sends you a cheeky grin when you respond to his nonchalance with a blank look. "What? No thanks for imparting you with words of wisdom?"

You held back your instinctive action to raise a brow in defiance at how he said those words. Regardless, he did help and that did warrant appreciation. You look to the side, biting the inside of your cheek as you hold in the smile trying to break through your face. A chuckle escapes your lips as you notice Tadashi eyeing you, patiently waiting for the words of thanks to come out of your mouth. As you got your fun teasing him, your lips finally curl up into a soft smile."Thanks Tadashi-kun."

It was only for a second, but you could swear the usual smiling expression on Tadashi's face fell, revealing a lost look, but you couldn't examine it further as the moment you blinked it was gone. You blinked a few more times for good measure, wondering if you were seeing things.

...And wait, you could swear there was a flash of movement on Tadashi's hair. Your gaze trails up to his slightly curly locks of hair trying to see it again. Then, there it was. Your eyes widen a bit as they snap back to Tadashi who looked none the wiser about what you just witnessed.

"Okay, you're going to make me blush if you stare at me any longer." Tadashi teases, poking your forehead to bring you back from your momentary daze.

You let out a playful huff at his teasing jab and turn your cheek to him, ignoring the mischief glinting in his eyes. "Alright fine," you hum nonchalantly, picking up your paintbrush and dabbing it onto your paint palette. "I was going to tell you there was a spider on your hair but—" You're promptly cut off with a consecutive yelp as Tadashi shoots up from his seat and roughly combs through his wavy hair.

"Aw the little spider just wants to build a house!" Hirose coos in between his puffs of laughter, looking over in your direction once he heard a commotion.

"They're very helpful," Ichikawa, the quiet first year speaks up, no hint of jokes in his comment. It just makes Hirose laugh harder.

"You said it man!" Hirose wheezes, giving Ichikawa a light smack on the back to express his appreciation for the add on. Ichikawa jumps a little in his seat at the sudden gesture before returning to his usual calm and collected demeanor.

"Argh, not helping!" Tadashi continues to ruffle through his hair in a fit of panic.

Ami glances at the smirk on your face for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "Your chaos energy is showing, [Name]."

You hum a light tune as the chaos unfolds, starting to paint on your canvas again. "I have no idea what you're talking about~"  
  


~~

"Is the spider gone?" Tadashi asks you for the millionth time, combing through his hair again as you and the rest of your friends from the art club pack up for the day.

"I think so," you say, shrugging. You have to hold in a smile when Tadashi narrows his eyes at you.

"I need more than a maybe," he says in exasperation. "Facts! Give me a fact that it's out of my hair!"

"Well it's a fact that someone is an arachnophobe," Hirose mumbles quietly, grinning at you when you snort at his quick retort. However, Hirose's side comment was not unheard from Tadashi who gave him a light chop on the top of his head. "Ah! I thought you didn't hear that!"

"You thought wrong. Now..." Tadashi smiles at you and the rest of your group of friends, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Is. It. Gone?"

Hirose sends you a pleading look and you have half the mind to pretend to ignore it to see what happens next but decide to spare Hirose. Walking up to Tadashi, you usher him with your hand to lean his head down, his expression morphing into curiosity as he follows your directions. When his head was within reaching distance from you, your hand reaches up to his hair to comb through it—at least that was the plan before Tadashi jerks away from you.

"—What are you doing?" Tadashi gives you a startled look, a light flush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to check if the spider is still in your hair," you respond, giving him a deadpan look. "Unless you've changed your mind and you and the spider are best buds now."

"Hey! That spot has already been filled!" Hirose interjects but no one really pays him any mind.

The immediate danger overrides the fluster Tadashi feels and he subconsciously shudders at the thought, moving towards you with his head tilted down—the image looks that of a puppy that did something wrong. You try to hold in the amusement from visibly showing on your face but ultimately fail, chuckling a bit as you reach up to Tadashi's hair to comb through it.

"There it is," Ichikawa speaks out in awe as you part Tadashi's hair and you spot a spider settled in between his wavy locks.

"I don't need to hear where it is," Tadashi pleads, "just get it out."

Carefully, you extend your finger out to let the spider crawl up your finger and out of Tadashi's hair. Once the spider was settled, you slowly pull your hand away from Tadashi's head before walking over to the open window in the art club room and reaching out to place the spider on an outstretched leaf on the flowerbeds just outside the window.

As you walk back to your friends, Tadashi and Hirose have a blank look on their face whereas Ichikawa gives you a look of appreciation. Ami grins at you and gives you a thumbs up.

"So..." You stretch out the word as you place your hands by your hips. "How in the world did that little guy get in there anyway?"

"Probably gym class," Tadashi groans. "I just wanted to lie in the grass after that insane run."

Hirose nods. "That run was..." Hirose doesn't finish his sentence and just shudders. "The gym teacher is a tyrant, man."

There was a slight pause between Hirose and Tadashi as they recalled their gym teacher, giving you a chance to ask something that has been gnawing at the back of your mind since this whole fiasco started. "Tadashi-kun, I gotta ask," you call for his attention, his eyes turning to focus on you. "What made you so scared of spiders?"

Even hearing the word spiders made Tadashi shrink back in response. "Ugh," his face scrunches up in grimace. "Lets just leave it at me saying it was a traumatic experience."

You pout at his cop out answer, your curiosities more elevated than ever and turn to the next person who could answer it—Hirose.

Hirose notices your sudden eyes on him and his body stiffens in response, eyes darting back to Tadashi and yourself. Ultimately, he looks up at the ceiling and whistles nervously. "I-I know nothing at all~!" 

Tadashi makes a hum in agreement. "Anyway, thanks." He changes the topic smoothly as he combs through his hair for good measure before turning to you. Sighing in relief at the events that happened moments prior, he sends you an appreciative smile. "I'll make it up to you?" He notices you open your mouth in what he assumes is more questions about spiders and shuts it down quick. "Except the...you know."

"The eight legged...insect?" Hirose pipes up, eyes squinting a bit in thought as he glanced at you guys for clarification.

"It's not an insect though, right?" Ami questions, her index finger tapping her chin in thought.

"...Arachnids." Ichikawa slips in before continuing his art work.

Tadashi lets out an exasperated sigh, one hand reaching up to touch his forehead before it reaches up to comb through his hair. "Is it pick on Tadashi day today or something?"

"It would be great if I could get a break sometimes," Hirose grins as he gives Tadashi's shoulder a loud smack before resting his hand on it. "Thanks for the day off dude!"

As Tadashi groans in response to Hirose's comment you cut in, "Oh, and don't forget you owe me one!" You send a cheeky grin at Tadashi when he sends a look your way that you would interpret as 'not helping'.

"Yes, yes... Take a raincheck if you must." Tadashi grumbles to himself. "I hope I don't regret saying that..."

"Too late!"

~~  
  


You split up from your friends as you all make your way home for the day, the sky displaying varying tones of oranges and purples to indicate that it was getting late. As you wave goodbye, you notice Tadashi stay behind beside you, giving you a quick glance paired with his usual friendly smile before heading to the direction you were going.

"Well? What are you waiting for, slowpoke?" Tadashi calls out teasingly, his pace slowing down a little as he waits for you to catch up to him. "I'll walk you home."

For a second, you just give his retreating back a blank look, processing his words. Eventually, you start moving to catch up to him as you make your response. "You really don't need to—"

"—Then let me rephrase," he cuts you off before you speak any more, "I'm heading to the checkpoint and your place is on the way." He cheekily grins at you, his brow raised at you as he waits to see if you'll object. When you don't, he smiles. "Glad we're at an understanding~"

"...Wait, this isn't your way of paying me back is it?" You narrow your eyes at him in suspicion, searching for any hints of lies in his body language.

Tadashi just nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders at you. "Nope. Unless you want it to be?" He gives you a side glance, one corner of his mouth quirked up as he takes in your suspicious look towards him.

"Not a chance," you reply, clasping your hands behind your back as you continue walking with him. "Just you wait, I'll call for you when I really need something."

Tadashi pauses for a second at your words. Soon after, he breaks the sudden pause with a light chuckle. "Is that so?" His eyes shift to you for a moment before he lets out a sigh and looks forward again. "...Alright, alright. I'll be waiting."


	7. Ricochet

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Your pencil lightly tapped your desk as you waited for class to start, your thoughts drifting into your current worries as of late.

Maybe you were imagining things but you felt like someone was staring intently at the back of your head lately. You didn’t know how to describe it but you noticed something staring from your peripheral every so often, making it hard for you to relax. Whenever you turned your head in the direction of the stare, the feeling would disappear.

There was one place that you didn’t have this unsettling feeling: the art clubroom. You sighed in relief at your safe haven for more reasons than one. As long as you got through another day of class, you can hide out in the clubroom and talk it over with Ami without any suspicious eyes.

Your train of thought breaks when another pencil intercepts yours mid tap. Trailing your eyes over to the culprit, you see Tadashi smiling at you with a smile that helps put you at ease. He lightly taps his pencil on yours a few times and stops, chuckling a bit and placing his pencil down so he could rest the side of his cheek on his hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His head tilts a little when he asks, hints of concern coming through into his words. 

You bite the inside of your cheek in thought before shaking your head. “I’m not sure what to say, really,” you sigh, “but thanks for the offer.” You send Tadashi a grateful smile, to which he returns with a smile of his own.

“No worries seatmate,” he grins at you before he sits up in his seat and starts opening his books. “I’ll make sure to pay close attention in class today. You can ask me if you missed anything.”

The determined twinkle in his eyes makes the corners of your lips twitch up in response to his thoughtful gesture. “Hm...a hero I never knew I needed,” you joke, glancing at him for a follow up.

He notices and his grin stretches out wider, chuckling at both your banter, “and don’t you forget it~”

~~

Lunch time hits and your stomach grumbles on cue. Humming to yourself, you grab your packed lunch from your bag and file through the pockets in your bag for some change for a cold drink. 

Tadashi calls out to you, succeeding in making you look up from filing through your bag. “Could you watch my stuff for just a few minutes? I’ll be right back.” 

When you give an affirmative nod, Tadashi thanks you before he heads out of the classroom. You pull out your phone and text Ami that you’ll run a bit late getting to your usual eating spot at lunch. Just as you were about to put your phone away, a response buzzes back quickly.

**Ami: No worries! Also, prepare yourself for some desserts I made! (/*o*)/**

You grin at her text, responding in excitement for the treats before putting your phone down. Then, a chill makes its way down your spine. You could feel the gaze of someone once again. Your hand reaches up to the back of your neck unconsciously, rubbing it slowly to try to regain composure. What was going on--

“--Here you go!” 

A cold drink presses itself against your cheek, causing you to jump at the cool sensation. When you look up from your seat, you see Tadashi grinning at you mischievously. 

“Sorry, you kind of zoned out there for a bit and it was too good to pass up.” He places the drink down on your desk before raising his hands as a sign of surrender. “I got your favorite though! I hope that makes up for it?”

Your eyes narrow at him in jest, a second passing as you rolled your eyes and laughed. “Yeah, you’re safe for now.” You relax not realizing that you were tensed up before from the eerie feeling of someone staring at you, which disappeared when Tadashi came. Taking the cold drink in your hand, you glance at the label and find that it was your favorite drink. “How did you know?”

Tadashi rolls his eyes at you and chuckles. “More like, how could I not know?” He takes in your confused expression and elaborates, “you’re always holding onto this drink, it’s hard not to notice.”

One of your brows quirks up at his observation, one corner of your lips twitching up into a half smile. “Hm, good eye.” Standing up, you take your packed lunch and the drink Tadashi gave you. “Thanks for the drink.” As you face him, your head tilts slightly to the side. “How much do I owe you?”

Tadashi just shakes his head and waves your question off. “Nothing. I was just on my way to get a drink and thought you might want one too.”

You glance back down at the cold drink, the corners of your lips lifting up into a soft smile. “Huh.” Clutching the drink a little tighter in your hand, you speak up again. “Thanks for thinking of me.”

A hand lightly taps your shoulder, looking up to see Tadashi giving you his customary kind smile. “Whenever you need it, okay?” He freezes after saying it and clears his throat, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I-I mean! I still owe you one, right...?” He ends off his comment with a light laugh that trails off awkwardly.

“That’s right, the raincheck!” You hum, pressing your lips to hold in a smile, not wanting to fluster Tadashi more. “I still need to think of something~” You raise your hand halfway up to give a small wave as you walk away from Tadashi to make your way to meet Ami for lunch. “I’ll see you after lunch!”

Tadashi waves back at you before turning back to his desk, slightly hunched over as he sighs to himself.

~~

Making your way to meet Ami, you notice yourself humming quietly, feeling more relaxed than you did when you were in class. You made a mental note in your mind to make it up to Tadashi one of these days for the kindness he shared with you today. Also, to take that kindness and pay it forward.

“Watch it!” A gruff voice breaks through your chipper feeling, your shoulder slightly sore from being knocked into. You hear items clatter on the floor of the hallway before you get a look at who you ran into. You take notice that it was the guy in your class that was first challenged by Yamamoto Rika and lost terribly. Ever since that day he took the brunt of the negative after effects of the whole fiasco, the other guys that went along with him saying that they felt like they had no choice but to side with him at the time. 

“Sorry about that,” you respond out of habit, not missing the roll of his eyes at you. You sigh inwardly and remind yourself what you just promised a few seconds prior--‘pay it forward’. 

Ignoring his prickly behavior, you crouch down and start to pick things up with him, only for his hand to slap them out of your hands. 

“Leave it.” His voice comes out almost like a growl, a harsh glare thrown in your direction. “...I don’t want Tadashi’s fans touching my stuff,” he mutters to himself as he keeps picking up the materials that got knocked over.

His comment throws you off, your face heating up in what could be frustration or embarrassment. You press your lips together tightly, holding in the frustration that spiked through you. You stand up and take a deep breath, exhaling as you took a quick glance at the boy who single handedly stifled the budding chipper attitude you just had. With nothing good to say back at him, you walked off, leaving him to his own devices.

As you walked further away from the ball of negativity, you groaned. “Pay it forward, right…?” A sigh escapes your lips. “I wonder if I’m being tested right now…” You take a detour and walk over to the vending machine, putting the spare change you were going to have for yourself before Tadashi treated you and placed them into the machine. When you hear the clink of your change fall through, you pick a popular drink that you found most people liked and pressed the button, the drink falling down with a clunk. You place your lunch and your favorite drink in one arm as you reach out to get the other drink with your free hand. 

“Alright.” You pump yourself up as you walk back to where you last saw your grumpy classmate. 

It wasn’t long before you ran into him again, his face not even bothering to hide the distaste he had from seeing you. You ignore it, taking the drink and dropping it down into his arms full of materials. You knew he wouldn’t be able to get it off unless he dropped the rest of the items he was holding. 

“The hell are you doing--” His voice starts to rise in volume but you cut him off.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of day you had today,” you look at him with resolute eyes, making his words die in his throat. “But I hope the rest of your day works out for you.” As soon as you said what you needed to say, you were met with silence. You tried to smile but thought better of it, knowing it could come off wrong if your heart wasn’t in it. But those words you spoke were your honest feelings, and you hoped that some part of it could ease the disarray he could be feeling. 

“...That’s all I guess.” You take a few steps back from him before turning around to go to your intended goal all lunch.

You could faintly hear a crash and some cursing when you turned the corner of the hallway. A thought comes into your mind wondering if you did more good than bad with your actions but didn’t press on them further. What’s done is done.

~~

“Finally! My food is getting cold!” Ami complains as soon as she sees you, pouting at you when you only give her a sheepish smile.

“Why didn’t you eat without me?” You plop down to sit beside her, a questioning look on your face. 

Ami just shakes her head before she starts opening up her lunch. “Food tastes better when you eat it with good company!” Her index finger points up to emphasize her point, succeeding in making you smile.

“Well thank you for waiting,” you respond, popping open the container that filled your lunch as well. “I have a lot to go through with you if that makes up for it?”

“Oh! Is that why today was a secret meeting?” Ami’s eyes sparkle at the mention of new information. 

You shake your head no in response. “Well, I just don’t want it to become a bigger deal than it needs to be.” Pausing for a moment, you take a drink before speaking again. “But I think I’ll go crazy if I’m thinking about this on my own for any longer.”

“Ah I see, I see,” Ami nods at your words. “Crazy looks better with two, huh?” She grins cheekily at you as she notes your deadpan expression. She clears her throat before speaking again. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad you’re willing to talk to me about what’s on your mind.” She places her food down and turns her torso to face you slightly. “And I promise I won’t speak a peep about it unless you want to.” Ami ends it off with a little wink, one of her index fingers held up to her lips to let you know that she’ll keep it a secret.

“What did I do to deserve you~” You return the gesture, laughing after your bit with Ami. 

Once you two settle down and start taking a few bites of your lunch you speak up again. “...Okay so this is going to sound crazy but,” your voice is hushed, “I swear I can feel someone staring at me these days. It’s starting to get uncomfortable.”

“Uh…” Ami stares at you blankly at first, processing the information. “Could you elaborate?”

“I don’t know how else to explain it…” You shrug your shoulders, your brows furrowed in slight frustration. “It’s like someone is trying to burn a hole in the back of my head with all the staring. But when I turn around, I can’t tell who it is…”

“Hm well…” Ami taps her chin in thought before her index finger lifts up to the ceiling. “Okay, when did you first notice? Where does it happen?” Ami immediately fires rapid questions your way, her voice laced with concern. “Do you feel that person staring at you right now?”

You place a hand on the side of her arm closest to you to calm her nerves a bit and shake your head no to her last question, placing your hand back to your side when she relaxes. “I can’t pinpoint when it first started but I keep noticing it when I’m at school...” You pause for a moment to think, lips pressed together before you let go, a small pop escaping your lips when another thing comes to mind. “Oh right! The art club! That’s the only place where I don’t notice it!”

Ami nods seriously at what you’re saying, her brows scrunched together in thought. “You think that whoever is staring at you doesn’t have access to be in the art club?” She confirms with you, understanding your thought process. 

Nodding, you continue. “Exactly. So I can rule out the people in the art club at least--”

Ami holds out her hand to cut you off. “Or whoever it is doesn’t have to be a creep because you’re interacting with them in the art club…?”

A silence passes through your conversation as what Ami says settles into your mind. 

“...Oh. That could happen too…” Your voice trails off.

“Hey, I’ll keep watch for you okay!” Ami reaches to grab your shoulders in her hands when she notices your shoulders begin to slump. “But if I start to notice that this becomes an even bigger issue, we’ll need to tell someone else okay? At least to give you a peace of mind and protection too.”

“Take it one day at a time?” You finally ask, straightening up your posture as Ami lets go of you. 

“Yeah, lets start there,” she responds, smiling at you. “But first, lunch! We can’t think on an empty stomach!” 

“And dessert?” You call out hopefully.

She grins and takes out her small tin of desserts. “Of course! You need to try them before I make some for Hanamaki-kun!”

“The volleyball guy?”

Ami sighs. “Yes, the volleyball guy.”

~~

Tadashi looks curiously at a classmate currently standing by your desk. When Tadashi puts away his empty lunch in his bag he notices that the said classmate has yet to move from his spot. “Did you need something Higa-kun?” Tadashi’s voice is light, hoping to ease the tension he felt coming off of Higa. 

Ever since the arm wrestling match a week ago, the one that got hit the hardest in the aftermath was Higa. There were a few guys that backed him up during that time but have distanced themselves since then, leaving Higa isolated from the rest of the class. A tinge of guilt settled in Tadashi’s stomach. He knew that Higa and his past group of friends caused a lot of trouble up until this point but even he knew that the way things were going was not right. Tadashi felt that the hostility he felt from Higa was warranted and wondered to himself if he could right his wrong somehow.

“None of your business,” Higa mutters, his face scrunching up into a sneer as he tries to ignore Tadashi. He stuffs his hand in his pocket before he places a few coins down on top of your desk in a cluster of clinks. “I don’t like owing people.” He huffs, “you can tell it to your little fan.”

The comment makes Tadashi pause for just a second, his eyes widening a bit with a flash of emotion that people don’t normally associate with him before it disappears, a smile returning on his features. He could handle the hostility towards himself but not towards you. You shouldn’t have to deal with the mistake he made. “Hm.” The smile on his face looks strangely off. “What’s the name of the person you’re referring to?”

Higa pauses in his tracks, feeling a slight chill coming from Tadashi. “...[Surname] [Name] or whatever.” He quickly turns away from Tadashi and walks off towards his desk further in the back.

Tadashi’s eyes dart from the coins on your desk to Higa’s retreating back. Once he looks away, a sigh escapes his lips as he runs one of his hands through his hair. “I hope he didn’t call her that to her face…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, my plans for this story have been foiled again! Once again, the story writes itself haha (: Lets see where this takes us then? (and thanks for reading <3) 
> 
> Just a side note, updates will be sporadic! One of the main reasons being it's difficult to write creatively when I'm isolated in one space for long periods of time. I will not be dropping this though, I will finish this story (:


	8. Turbulence

When the bell rang to remind students that lunch was ending soon, you pack up your empty lunch box and drink, waving bye to Ami as you both split off into your respective classes. You hummed in satisfaction, your tastebuds content with the dessert Ami shared with you. You hoped that Hanamaki guy would receive her desserts kindly as she did such a great job on them.

You take a moment to put your empty drink in the recycle before heading into your class.

As soon as you reach your desk, you're met with stray coins laying on top of it. Your eyes lock with Tadashi's as they dart to the coins then to him in question.

"They're from Higa-kun," Tadashi explains once he sees your confused expression. "Said he didn't want to owe you anything."

"Higa-kun...?" You mumble out questionably. When Tadashi nods over a few desks behind you, you turn around and notice the grumpy guy you ran into that lunch. Higa seemed to have noticed you and made it clear he wouldn't turn to face you in acknowledgement. You turn back around. "Oh, got it."

Taking a seat, you start putting away your empty lunch into your bag and then slide the coins off your desk into the palm of your hand. You place the change in a separate part of your wallet then proceed to start taking out your class materials. Once you do, you feel Tadashi lean over to your side and slide a note to you.

_What did you do? (/o_o\\)_

Tadashi takes a quick glance at you before he faces forward again, the teacher entering the classroom.

You discreetly slip the note slightly under your notebook as a precaution before responding to the note.

_I got him a drink._

You paused. Maybe you should elaborate more. Erasing your sentence you started again.

_We ran into each other. His stuff went everywhere and he was upset so I got him a drink._

_┐_㋡_┌_

Once your teacher had their back turned, you slipped the note back to Tadashi's side.

As you're taking notes on what your teacher is saying, the note slides back to your side.

_??? Did he do anything else?_

Looking at the note, you processed what you wanted to reply with. Technically Higa did slap your hand. But that would mean you had to explain it was because he called you Tadashi's fan. You didn't really want to explain that. You thought of Tadashi as more of a friend than a fan of his. A thought started to creep in about what it might look like to everyone else but you stopped the thought from carrying on, clicking your mechanical pencil a few times before pressing down on the extra graphite. No use ruminating on it for any longer. Maybe it would be best to get it over with.

_Nothing to be concerned about. My pride is hurt more than anything... not sure how I like being called 'Tadashi's fan'._

You know Tadashi read the note because you heard a small squeak come from beside you. When you take a side glance at him, the tips of his ears were red and his posture went rigid. He looked off to the side, one of his hands covering his mouth after his involuntary reaction, the back of his neck also starting to flush in embarrassment.

_!!! I'm so sorry! I can't believe he would say that to you... We're friends of course! Right..? (ʘᗩʘ')_

You wanted to laugh out loud so bad as you could clearly picture the fluster Tadashi was trying to hide when he wrote this note.

_Relax, it's fine! And yes, of course we're friends (o'ω'o)_

When you slid the note back and took a quick glance at Tadashi as he read it, you couldn't help but smile. His emotions were so transparent during times like these and it was so amusing to see. After reading your note, Tadashi looked visibly more relaxed, the flush slowly fading from his face and neck.

_Glad to hear it! Also, I have something to ask you but I'll wait until we're in the art club room. We should probably focus in class, I think the teacher is onto us..._

Tadashi discreetly slides the note back to your side, his pencil quickly jotting down notes of whatever the teacher was saying soon after that. You give him an impressed look, noting how quickly it was for him to switch like that.

Reading the note, you agree with him. It could be that the both of you have managed to keep your grades from slipping but you knew that the teacher was just turning a blind eye to you and your seatmates' extra note taking shenanigans. You thank them internally and actually start focusing on the lesson in class.

~~

As soon as the bell rang for the end of class for the day, the fatigue that set in during class vanished into thin air, you feeling as refreshed as if you just had a good nights sleep. Something about listening to a teacher drone on about topics that didn't particularly interest you was prime content to zone out to.

A smirk settles on your lips when you notice Tadashi's head jerk upright from beside you, startled by the sudden shrill sound of the bell. "Rise and shine," you tease before you start packing up your materials into your school bag. "You got me all curious on what you wanted to tell me in the art club! Lets go~"

"Uh, huh?" Tadashi blinks a few times, still a bit dazed and covers his mouth when a yawn escapes his lips. "Oh, right! I'll tell it to you with everyone else in the art club. Also, isn't today when we share our first project?"

You make a small noise in confirmation, head turning to the side to cringe when you think about your most recent work. "Ugh, this is not how I wanted to start off the art club with." Standing up, you place your bag on top of your desk with the intent to wait for him so you could both walk to your club activities together.

"The art block is still there huh?" Tadashi gives you a sympathetic look before it settles into a gentle smile. "Then it's best to take it easy for now. Forcing things could make it worse."

Hearing his words makes you instinctively pout, not wanting to take any breaks. You hear him chuckle at you and shake his head at the face you made at him.

"Then again I can't force you can I?" His face stretches into a cheeky grin. "Pouty."

Your eyes narrow at the nickname and open your mouth to refute it but a group of your classmates came up to Tadashi and called out to him.

"Yo Tadashi! I heard you got past this level already?" One of your classmates calls out, holding up his handheld console with a game flashing on the screen. "Before you go, can you tell me some tips?"

"Oh, let me in on that, I'm stuck at that part too!"

"Eh~ Tadashi-kun plays these games? Let me see!"

A small crowd forms around Tadashi as he lets out a tired laugh, clearing his throat quickly and giving a light smile to his classmate. He stretches out his hand, palm facing out so he could borrow the console for a moment. "Give it here, lets see how far you've gotten on it." Before he puts his attention to the game, his head turns to you, a look in his eyes hoping you could understand that he'll meet you in the art clubroom.

You nod, making an 'ok' gesture with your hand before you pick up your bag and make your way out of the classroom. On your way out, your eyes catch onto Yamamoto Rika and her friend who were also in the small crowd watching Tadashi go through the game. Your attention then turns away from them to note Higa not wasting a single glance at anyone in class and shuffles out the door. There's a nagging thought in your head that ushers you to go talk to him before he gets isolated from the class any further.

Gripping the straps on your bag, you walk out the door to catch up to him. "Higa-kun!" You're sure he heard you because he starts walking a bit faster. You don't let that stop you. "Hey, you dropped something!'

That makes him stop and look back, surveying the ground. While he takes a moment to do this, you close the distance between you and him, stopping a few steps away from him. The scowl on his face is hard to ignore but you do your best to not focus on it. "What do you want now?"

You promptly zip open your bag slung on your shoulder and fish out your wallet, letting the stray coins from Higa drop into your hand. "Here's your change."

"Didn't Tadashi pass the message along?" Higa grumbles to himself. He lets out an exhale and turns around, starting to walk again, away from you. "I don't like owing people. So drop it already."

You grin at his words. "If you say so." You let your fingers stretch out, the coins falling through your fingers and clattering on the floor. "I'll leave it to you then!"

The sound makes Higa stop in his tracks and turns around once more at your antics. His frown deepens when he sees the grin on your face. When he notices you start to walk away his voice raises a bit, partly from the distance between you two and the larger part being from annoyance. "You're just going to leave it there?!"

"Yup~" You hum, your grin stretching out wider when you hear a 'tsk' coming from him. "I gotta go." Turning around, you can't help but slip in, "I think with this, we're even now. See you tomorrow Higa-kun!"

There's a slight skip in your step when you once again hear the curses from behind you, footsteps stomping and shuffling to pick up the coins. Your lips pressed together to hold in a laugh at your actions. Childish as they were, it was the best thing you could think of on the spot to start bridging the gap between Higa and your class. Rather...unorthodox but you could work with it. You prepared yourself for the rocky road ahead of you.

When you're about to turn a corner, a light laugh catches your attention, making you look to the side to see the guy who your classmate Iwaizumi was with often out of class. His name is Oikawa right...?

Iwaizumi's friend looked at you with an amused expression on his face. Once he sees that you've noticed him, he starts walking towards you sporting his gym clothes and a hand holding onto a water bottle. "Hm~ Are you in Iwa-chan's class?"

"Huh?" You look around to confirm he called out to you before turning your attention to him to answer his question. "Oh, yeah. Iwaizumi-kun is in my class. Did you need anything?" Your eyes blink in slight confusion at his sudden appearance.

He just laughs and waves off your question with his free hand. "Actually," his eyes have a spark of mischief in it. "I saw your little stunt there. I also heard about there being an incident in your class from Iwa-chan," he explains, "and something about someone getting a lot of bread for lunch?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it," you shrug, choosing to ignore his comment of him seeing your talk with Higa.

Iwaizumi's friend has a broad smile on his face, stepping a little closer to you. "You know, because of that incident, I wasn't able to get my milk bread that lunch!"

You step back, maintaining the distance between the two of you. You weren't sure what to expect from him. "Sorry to hear that. I hope you had your milk bread these past few lunches to make up for it?"

He grins at you, opening his mouth to respond before a loud voice cuts him off.

"Oi, what's taking you so long?!" Soon after, you see Iwaizumi walking over to you and Oikawa. Iwaizumi notices you and gives you a nod in acknowledgement before he grabs the back of Oikawa's shirt and drags him off. "And stop bothering her, she wants to get to her club, like you should be!"

"Wait Iwa-chan, I still haven't refilled my water bottle!"

"There's one by the gym!"

"But the one by the art club is colder--ah that hurts! My head!"

You could only blink slowly at the events that just occurred, noticing Oikawa pout while he rubbed the back of his head. His eyes lock onto yours for a moment, Oikawa taking the time to give you a small wink paired with a peace sign as he is dragged off by Iwaizumi. Shaking your head, you walk off in belief that it was just a one time occurrence.

~~

"You're here!" Ami calls out as you place your bag to the side and wave to your group of friends that were there right now: Ami, Hirose, and Ichikawa. There was an empty seat by Hirose which meant that Tadashi would be running late. When you let them know where Tadashi was at, Hirose nods and places his hands behind his head, stretching nonchalantly.

"He never gets a break," Hirose whistles as he leans back in his seat. "I guess he'll show his work near the end then."

"Wow, he's like a little celebrity," Ami jokes, a grin planted on her face. She leans forward on the table, elbows propped and the side of her cheek rested on the palm of her hand. "Has it always been like that?"

Hirose lets out a noncommittal hum, his head turning away to look to the side. "More or less." He shrugs as he drums his fingers on the table. "Which reminds me..." He turns his attention to Ichikawa, the youngest in the group. "I heard you're pretty popular in your year!"

Ichikawa flinches, startled by the sudden attention on him and looks down at his sketchbook, continuing to draw. "...I have no idea what you mean."

Hirose groans and stretches out over the table. "Maybe it's this kind of attitude that's popular?"

"What about Tadashi-kun then?" You voice out curiously.

Hirose's brows scrunch together in concentration, really thinking about it. "...It's just the luck of the draw," he deflates, not able to think of a proper response. "I'm just the comic relief aren't I?"

You take a moment to share a look with Ami and Ichikawa before shaking your heads no.

"Hey, don't think I didn't miss that!" Hirose huffs but everyone knows that he's not really upset.

"Alright you guys, time to grab your work so we can see what everyone has been working on these past few weeks!" Yui, one of your art club seniors, skips up to your table. There's no hiding how excited she is as her eyes shine to each of you. "I'm looking forward to this~!"

That was everyone's cue to stand up and grab their work from their respective area in the back of the room lined with shelves and dividers. As you walk over to your side where you left your work, you find that it's empty.

"What the...?" You whisper to yourself, your brows scrunched together in confusion. "It's gone?"


	9. Evaluate

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

You take show breaths in and out when it settles in that your work is gone. After looking around other compartments in the club, it still hasn't turned up. You're deep in thought when Ami walks up to you, placing a light hand on your shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!" Ami hums teasingly, "are you hiding it away?"

You turn your head to glance at Ami before slowing facing the shelves that held the other club member's work again. "So..." You stretch out the word as you try and process what is going on. "Long story short...It's gone."

"It's what?!" Ami exclaims, covering her mouth when she notices she was too loud and bowing her head in apology at the other members who turned to look at her.

"Poof. Disappeared." You make a gesture with both your hands to emphasize your words. "Like magic!"

Once the club members turned back to what they were doing, Ami leans over and asks in a hushed voice, "do you need me to double check for you?"

"Be my guest." You shrug. "I think I need to regroup and sit down for a few." Your thumb points back at the table that you and the rest of your friends claimed for the rest of the semester.

"Sure thing!" Ami gives you a thumbs up. "I'll call you if I find it!"

You give her an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

She just waves it off and puffs her cheeks at you. "Save that for if I find it, and I hope I do!" Ami ushers you off to the table while she stays to double check the shelves.

As you walk over to the rest of your friends, you notice Tadashi give you a side glance as he chats with Hirose and Ichikawa. "Hey, there you are! I can let you guys know what I've been keeping to myself the whole day once Satanoka-chan is back!" His eyes darted down to your hands, as you came back empty handed. "Where's your project?"

Not wanting to verbally explain the situation again, you just shrugged your shoulders, hands stretched out in a gesture of 'I don't know'. Luckily, you don't have to explain yourself when Ami runs back to the table, a little breathless.

"I couldn't find it...!" Her shoulders slumped as she turned to look at your indifferent expression, her brows furrowed and mouth pressed tightly together in sympathy upon seeing the blank look on your face.

"What do you mean you couldn't..." Tadashi's words trail off when it clicks for him, seeing Ami, you, and then the art project that was not in your hands. "Oh no..."

Hirose's eyes dart around between you, Ami and Tadashi, hoping someone could clarify what was going on. Ichikawa's eyes flash in understanding at the situation as well, looking to you to see if you'd say anything more on the matter.

As if to break the building tension, you can't help but laugh at the situation, coming to a conclusion with your thoughts. "What a day huh?" Noticing their concerned looks, you wave it off. "You know what? It'll turn up eventually. And if it doesn't I'll just make it again, and better." You smile at them and do a small fist pump, hoping that the situation didn't damper the mood too much.

"Right on~" Hirose is the first to speak up, raising up a fist of his own to bump it with yours and grinning at you. Ami and Tadashi look at each other still with concerned looks before turning to you with a smile, raising up their fists too.

"My young pupil is growing wiser than me," Tadashi jokes, making a gesture as if to wipe away a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

As Ami places a light hand on your shoulder in comfort, you notice Ichikawa glance at you before looking away again. You turn your attention to him wordlessly, head tilted slightly in question to let him know you could listen to what he wanted to say.

Ichikawa is silent for a moment as he nibbles on his bottom lip, brows scrunched together in thought. "...Not everything you lose is a loss." He starts up softly, not looking at anyone in particular. "That's the saying you reminded me of." His head looks down at his own project on his lap, the tips of his fingers absentmindedly tapping on the surface of it. "...Your approach to what happened suits it well..." His voice trails off, not sure what to say next, his eyes darting to the table and the exit.

Once he finishes speaking, Ichikawa sits up and excuses himself, placing his project on the table before walking out of the clubroom in a bit of a fluster.

You blinked curiously at Ichikawa's speedy exit after a beat passed before you let out a chuckle, noticing the rest of your group expressing their amusement as well. "We just got bombed by some sage advice." You smirk at Tadashi, your thumb pointing at the direction where Ichikawa left. "Time to take some notes from your kouhai~"

Tadashi laughs and nods in agreement. "He definitely got me beat."

"That surprised me though!" Ami presses her hands to her cheeks. "Ichikawa-kun has been so nonchalant about things so far that seeing this side of him threw me off!" She takes her hands off her cheeks and covers her mouth slightly with one hand. "Not that I minded though~"

"Heh~" Hirose grins clasping his hands before resting them behind his head. "I knew there was a reason why he's so popular in his year. The guy's a natural."

As Hirose smirks to himself, Tadashi bumps his elbow to Hirose's side, making him yelp. "You say that as if you brought him to that position."

You and Ami laugh when Hirose and Tadashi start elbowing each other, shaking your heads at the mini brawl that was forming.

Once you got your laughs out, you stand up and do a mock salute with your index and middle finger together. "Alright, I better let Yui-senpai know so I don't have to say it in front of the whole club."

Ami nods at you as Tadashi and Hirose pause their brawl for a second to wave with their free hand before continuing on again. You can't help but smile and shake your head as you walk off.

~~

The plan was to let your senior Yui know that you couldn't show your work today. But as you made your way over to Yui and noticed her excited expression, you took a pause in your decision. Stopping midway through your descent towards Yui, you walked off to the side to consider your options.

"Anything I can help you with?" A voice cuts through your thinking process, your eyes turning to lock with your other senior Harada Aito. His sharp eyes survey you with a neutral expression, waiting for you to respond.

"Oh! Uh," you clear your throat and laugh sheepishly. "So I seemed to have misplaced my work, it wasn't where I left it when I went to go get it in the back." You pointed your thumb over to the shelves that were usually lined with the works in progress that the club members made. "I checked a few times and had Ami double check it too but I didn't have luck finding it."

Harada's eyes widen slightly, his brows furrowing as he hears that you misplaced your work in the club room. An exhale escapes him before he gives you a remorseful look. "My apologies, I should have kept better security with all the work in the back..." Another deep sigh escapes him. "The club room is open to all students during lunch time so essentially anyone could come and eat here. There may have been some students who wanted to cause some trouble. I'll get that sorted out with a teacher so it doesn't happen again."

A relieved smile forms on your face. At least this situation won't be happening to anyone else. "That sounds like a good plan, please let me know if I can help!"

Harada gives you a small smile and shakes his head. "No, it's alright. You letting us know about this incident is plenty helpful." He pauses and scratches the side of his cheek with his index finger. "If anything, I'm wondering if we can make it up to you in any way?" When you shake your head no at his offer, he chuckles. "Alright, I'll think of one myself. Thanks [Surname]-chan."

"No problem Harada-senpai!" Your tone is cheery, the last bits of anxiousness fading away after talking with your senior. You notice Yui start calling up the tables group by group. "Oh, I think we're starting soon, I should go get Ichikawa-kun."

"Go ahead." Harada nods in response to your comment. "I'll let Chiba know about what happened."

You give a small bow of your head to your senior before making your way out the door in search of your underclassman, Ichikawa Kazue.

~~

It doesn't take long to find Ichikawa, his huddled form by the vending machines with his back to you. As you walk towards him, you notice his form tense before he starts coughing. Your eyes widen, quickening your pace to him. "Are you alright?"

Ichikawa doesn't face you when you finally stop beside him, his hand on his chest as he makes a face in grimace. "Y-you startled me senpai." Before he turns his attention to you, he presses a button on the machine and the sound of the familiar clunk reaches your ears. Taking the drink from the machine, he reaches out his hand to pass it to you.

One look at his face stops you from making a comment on his action. His eyes darted to you and the drink, a slight shake of the hand betraying his composure. A soft smile dawns itself onto your face at the sight of your underclassman, taking the drink from his hands. "Thanks for the drink, I was thinking about getting one!" You take one glance at the drink and notice that it was the same one Tadashi got you. "Huh. I guess I am predictable in this way..."

He nods in agreement at your side comment, making you let out a quiet laugh. After a few more sips of his drink he throws it in the garbage and then turns to you to speak. "Are we starting now?"

"Mhm," you confirm his question. "Yui-senpai is going table by table."

Ichikawa nods his head at the information you relayed to him. He grows even more quiet before he speaks up. "...I think I'll share my work another day." You make a noise in surprise but couldn't comment more on it as he started walking faster towards the club room. "We better get there soon so we don't disturb the other members when they're showing their work."

You're facing his back once again as you speed up your pace, the corner of your mouth twitching in amusement. "One surprise after another," you muse to yourself.

~~

Once you two got back and sat down in your seats, Ami leaned over to whisper to you and Ichikawa. "So I talked to Harada-senpai while you two were away and asked if our table could share our work another time." She grins and gives you a small thumbs up before she focuses her attention on Ichikawa. "Is that alright with you? You can still go if you want!"

Ichikawa shakes his head no, a small smile on his face. "I'd like to share my work with everyone else too."

Hirose and Tadashi turn to glance at the three of you, Ami gesturing an 'ok' sign with her fingers before they nodded in understanding.

Tadashi's eyes lock with yours for a moment before he starts mouthing words to you, hoping you could read his lips.

_We got you._

You know Tadashi is done when he ends it off with a wide smile, one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other. He pairs it off by lifting a fist up and pressing the side of it to his chest. You return the gesture, an infectious smile working its way to your lips, your heart feeling warm from the consideration of your friends.

It was just as Ichikawa had said. Not everything you lose is a loss. His words along with the actions of your friends helped cement what you found important.

Although you felt distraught at the loss of your work at first, you were overwhelmed by the wordless actions done to you by your peers to let you know that it was okay to ask for help. To lean on them for support while you were feeling down. That even though you made an effort to act positively, they would fill in the blanks until you felt at your best again.

There was this warmth in your heart that spread throughout you, the feeling of gratefulness encompassing you as you reflected on the events you experienced today. Regardless of the things that were off today, it reminded you of the good company and support you have.

In this way, you thought to yourself that you gained more than you lost. If losing your work was a tradeoff for you to realize and appreciate the company you've been blessed with, then it was so worth it.

You take a look around the table, seeing Hirose, Ami, Ichikawa, and Tadashi look at you with varying forms of smiles. Hirose with his big grin, Ami with a bright smile, Ichikawa with a small smile, and Tadashi with his customary gentle smile.

If one thing was certain, you were so glad you decided to join the art club this year. You hope that you'd be able to support them in the same way they supported you today.

~~

"Is it me or did this day feel really long?" Hirose pipes up after the art club was done for the day, taking the straps of his bag in his hand before flinging it to rest it on his shoulder.

"It's like this day was a few chapters long," you respond, earning a light laugh from your group.

"Oh right, before you guys take off." Tadashi digs his hand into his bag before he pulls out a few tickets. "These are tickets to the art exhibit next weekend if you'd like to come." He hands each of you guys a ticket. "Let me know if you can come and we can go there together!"

As soon as you got a look at the ticket in your hand your eyes sparkled. "I'll double check if I have anything planned with my family but I definitely want to come!" You're practically bouncing on the balls of your feet. "Thanks Tadashi-kun!"

Tadashi lets out a soft laugh at your enthusiasm, a shy smile making its way onto his features. "Ha, no problem!" His hand reaches back to rest on the nape of his neck.

"The way she's bouncing on her toes reminds me of a bunny..." Hirose says quietly to himself.

A puff of air escapes Ami's lips when she hears Hirose's side comment and presses the palm of her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Oh, oops." You stop bouncing when Hirose calls attention to it, a sheepish smile gracing your features. "I can't seem to shake off that habit."

Tadashi sends a soft smile your way as one of his hands smacks Hirose's back. "Don't mind it!" His hand pats Hirose's back a few more times, the pats making rhythmic sounds. "We. Won't. Mention. It. Again~"

"...Roger that." Hirose groans out weakly, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "You could just admit it was cu—guh! Nevermind!"

You curiously eye the two of them, not understanding what else they were implying and sigh, noting that they wouldn't elaborate further. "Not a day goes by without you guys fighting like this..."

"No, not fighting," Tadashi goes to correct your choice of words. "Friendly sparring!"

"Uh huh." You don't look convinced.

"It's true!" Hirose grins and rests his arm over Tadashi's shoulder. "He doesn't actually hit that hard. It's just enough to startle me!" His other hand comes up under his chin to mimic a look in thought. "That, and I just get easily startled."

"Also very true," Tadashi agrees, his arm coming up to rest his own on Hirose's shoulders. "See? Best buds!"

"We probably shouldn't think about it too hard," Ami turns her head to lean over to your side, her hand blocking the side of her cheek and mouth in an attempt to keep it between you and her.

"Get in here Ichikawa!"

"No, wait I—" Ichikawa tries to shuffle away from the two guys but ultimately gets caught, Hirose's other arm locking onto Ichikawa's shoulder.

"We're like the three musketeers!"

"More like the three stooges..."

Your eyes squint at the three guys that were currently swaying back and forth: Tadashi on the left, Hirose in the middle, and Ichikawa on the right. "Yeah...best to just let some things be," you agree with Ami.

~~

After a productive day of school, you finally get home and put away your school bag by your study table. You pull out your class materials on your desk with the intention to at least look them over before bed and pull your phone out from the inner pocket.

As soon as you unlock your phone you are bombarded with notifications from your group chat including Ami, Tadashi, Hirose, and Ichikawa.

**Hirose: why is it not the weekend yet? T-T**

**Tadashi: who do we ask to get them to add an extra day for the weekend...**

**Ami: if I find them I'll let you know**

**Ichikawa: wait**

**Ami: we charge in, guns a blazing**

**Ichikawa: 👁👄👁**

**Ichikawa: we need more ammo**

**Hirose: now we're talking!**

**Tadashi: I just wanna talk...**

**You: no, no. If we want to win we gotta do this right**

**Ami: with our fists?**

**Hirose: ESPECIALLY our fists! Woo!**

You can't stop smiling at your phone as you read through the back and forth of your friends. Your eyes glance at the wall clock in your room before you lock your phone again and go get freshened up.

~~

As you wind down for the night after dinner and fresh out of the shower, you take a seat at your desk and open up one of your notebooks.

A few slips of paper fall out from the pages, you instantly recognize them as the notes you and Tadashi passed each other. You skim through the messages you wrote one another, chuckling at the doodles you guys made for each other.

Before you go to focus on your studies, you unlock your phone again just to see what you've missed in the group chat. There were a couple messages in the messaging app and you went to click on it, pausing when you noticed you got a separate message in a different chat. When you open it up you're even more confused.

**Unknown number: be careful who you associate with. Some are not to be trusted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mystery, ooo~ But a side note, the missing artwork is based on a true story T^T... I never did figure out who took my work...


End file.
